Darkness Approaches
by RedLion2
Summary: The Royal Family is in danger from both enemy planets and Royal Court members who seek to topple them from power. Can a newlyformed Lion Force protect them? FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

WEP owns Voltron.

Okay, I don't normally start a new Voltron story without finishing the one I'm working on, but I'm really excited about this story. Its set about seven months after the end of _Summer Journey_, and the Force has come together as a team. Zarkon and Lotor have some diabolical plans for Arus, and traitors from within the Royal Court are also trying to take the King and Queen down.

You'll primarily see the Lion Force, but the Vehicle Force members, some of them, might be making appearances as well.

This is the first story in a planned trilogy called _Arus: The Dark Chronicles_

And this is the first story: _Darkness Approaches_.

Chapter One: A Warning

Princess Allura Anya Antares stood at the top of the long and winding staircase, her hand resting in the crook of her escort's arm. Captain Keith Alexander Mitchell, commander of the Voltron Force, gave her a quick, reassuring smile before leading her down. At 6'0," he towered over her 5'4," and she took comfort in his solid and sure form beside her. This was her first royal ball since returning from Terra, and though she'd been to several before this, she was nervous.

"Relax, sweetheart," Keith murmured to her, while keeping the smile glued to his handsome face. He knew she was nervous because this was the first ball since he'd been announced as her intended, and there were several members of both the Royal Court and the press who were seeking answers to their many and varied questions.

"Just don't leave me," Allura whispered back, glancing toward her parents. Alfor and Arianna both smiled back at her, remembering how they had felt when it had been _their _ball.

"I won't," Keith assured her, wishing he could give her a quick hug. They reached the floor and were consumed by the tidal wave of people, each pushing, politely of course, to get the Princess and her Captain first. Keith felt Ally's hand tighten on his arm, and he fought back a frown as he stepped closer to her, trying to shield her from the onslaught.

"Princess! When are you two getting married?"

"Captain, is it true you stole the Princess from your best friend?"

"Are we really safe from King Zarkon?"

"Is it true Prince Lotor wants to marry you, Princess?"

Of all the questions flying at them, the last one rattled the Voltron Commander the most. He felt hot anger bite through his calm exterior and had to mentally fight it back. Turning and staring the upstart young reporter in his pale green eyes, Keith said, "Lotor will never have the Princess, no matter _what_ he says."

Allura's heart jumped at his words and she felt his strong arm circle her waist, securing her to him. The orchestra began to play, disrupting the questions as several people hurried to the dance floor. A rakish young man appeared at Ally's side, dark eyes boring into her.

"May I have this dance, my Princess?" he asked, hand already reaching to take hers. Keith moved so he blocked the man's rash advance.

"She's already taken," he said, a cold look in his rich maple eyes as he led Allura away. She gave an inward smile; Keith was so overprotective of her! "Who is that guy?" the Captain asked as he took her in his arms.

"Kent Hawly. He's the son of Duke Richard Hawly. They're both members of the Royal Court," she told him, her ocean eyes on his dark ones. "He means no harm, Keith, really."

"Calling you 'my Princess' doesn't exactly endear him to me," he informed her, shaking his head. He saw his best friend, Lieutenant Lance Benjamin West, dancing with one of the Royals' daughters and smiled. Lance never lacked for female company. Lieutenants Henry "Hunk" Benson and Jason "Pidge" Dixon were also engaged with a group of comely young women.

"Princess, a picture?" one reporter inquired, but her green eyes were only for the Captain. They nodded, posing, eyes trying not to blink against all the flashes.

"Princess, what do you think should be done about the famine on Planet Zar?"

"Princess, are you going to attend the peace conference on Planet Jareb?"

The questions came so quick and were so relentless that Allura had no idea who to answer first. She began her replies, hearing Keith answering questions as well. As she talked, she began to loosen up, feeling safer in the heavy crowd, knowing Keith was staying near.

Across the massive ball room, Kent Hawly watched her, his cool eyes angry. "She doesn't belong with a commoner like him. There should be a law against it."

"Black Lion herself gave the seal of approval, Kent. What can you do about it?" his best friend, Will Lawton, asked.

"Too much faith is put into those robots. They belong in a museum," Kent said, drinking the last of his champagne. Will's violet eyes widened, disbelieving.

"You can't actually mean that! They've protected Arus...."

"Protected? A total of six towns have been leveled in the last seven months. You call that protection?" Kent snorted, something his parents would both regard with flat disdain. "I'd say a new leader for Voltron should be sought. Or better yet, new alliances made with stronger planets."

"Like with who? There's no one out here with any type of defensive or offensive systems," Will argued, shaking his head.

"Kent." The two young men turned to see Kent's father, Duke Richard Hawly, standing behind them with a cold look in his velvety sable eyes. "We have something to discuss." Kent gave a short nod and followed his father. They walked to a far corner of the ball room, where two men were waiting, one impatient, one stoic.

"Your son is trustworthy?" the taller one asked, eyes darting to Kent and back to the Duke.

"Completely. He's been well-trained."

"Of course." The man turned to his expressionless companion. "On with it, Cayne. We haven't all night."

Cayne eyed the three men. "We are all in agreement that the House of Arus is not leading as it should." He paused, cornflower eyes resting on Kent. "Alfor and Arianna must be brought down, from the inside, if possible. We need to secure the crown with someone who we can control."

"And what of Allura? She is next in line," Kent pointed out.

Cayne shrugged. "Unless she is controllable, she too must go. Everyone is in agreement with this." The other three men nodded.

"How do we start?" Richard asked, frowning.

"Creeley." Cayne stepped back.

"You are both members of the Royal Court. You are able to come and go as you please within the castle walls. Find us information we can use against Alfor. And if we must, we use outside force," Creeley told them, his speech rapid, nervous. His hands clasped and unclasped.

"Outside force?" Richard questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Leave that to us," Cayne said, tone cool. "And no one else to know. No one."

DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS

Allura leaned against the balcony railing, inhaling the brisk March air. A shiver wended down her spine and she rubbed her arms, ocean eyes locked on the stars far above. She felt two hands come down on her shoulders, drawing her backward. "You shouldn't be out here, beautiful. It's too..."

"Dangerous." She sighed. "I know, Keith, but I can't stand being _inside_. All those reporters and Court members...." Allura turned to face him. "I'm sorry. I sound like a brat."

He gave her a gentle smile. "No, just tired. It gets to you after awhile. But people _are_ starting to wonder where you are."

"I know." They headed back into the bright ball room, the petite Princess groaning inwardly was the masses descended again. Keith kept watch over her, staying close and fielding some of the questions. With his solid build and dark good looks, he was an instant draw for the women of the crowd, and they soon surrounded him, creating a human barrier between him and the Princess.

"Princess Allura. We meet at last." A man stepped close to her, his large frame blocking her view of Keith. Allura stared up, feeling uneasy as his icy eyes bore into her ocean ones, unrelenting. She tried to back away but his hands caught her upper arms, halting her escape attempt. He leaned close to her ear. "Be careful, Princess Allura. There is evil afoot." Her eyes widened. "Your life, and the lives of your parents, is in danger."

"W-Who are you?" Allura asked, her heart racing. He smiled and turned, almost instantly disappearing into the crowd. She stared after him, a chill taking hold of her. Who was he? Was he telling the truth?

"Allura?" She turned her head to see Lance making his way to her, concern touching his eyes. "You okay?" He stood so he could block her from the crowd.

"I, I think so," the pretty blonde mumbled, but he wasn't convinced. Wrapping an arm around her slender shoulders he led her away to a table, sitting her down. She watched him, her eyes restless.

"Honey, tell me what's wrong. Someone bothering you?" the Californian asked, touching her hand. Her skin was cold. "What happened to Keith?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure. The crowd got between us."

He frowned. "What happened?"

"This man came up and told me that my parents and I are in danger. He said there was 'evil afoot,' to quote him," the Princess said, voice tired, tense. Lance's eyes narrowed into green-tinted slits. "I don't know if I should believe him or not."

"Do you know who he is?"

"No. He wouldn't tell me his name." Her ocean eyes met his hazel ones, and he saw how unsettled she was. Grabbing his communicator he hit the first button.

"Mitchell."

"Keith, something happened. I've got Ally sitting down at the tables," he said, voice urgent.

"I'm coming." Keith broke off the conversation with the two female reporters and hurried to his girlfriend and best friend, seeing Lance's tense expression.

"What happened, Allura? Are you okay?" the Alaskan asked, kneeling before her and taking her hands. She relaxed a little at his warm, familiar touch.

"A stranger came up and told me my parents and I are in danger. And said there was 'evil afoot,'" she told him, seeing the instant flash of both anger and worry in his expressive dark eyes.

"I've already radioed Britt, and Hunk and Pidge are going to get the King and Queen," Lance said, his hazel orbs hard. "Britt and Rick are securing all the exits. The guy won't get away, Keith."

Keith stood, giving a curt nod. "Good." His right hand reached for the blaster hidden beneath his tux jacket, but he left it where it was. Hunk and Pidge, who had both grown accustomed to going by their nicknames, brought Allura's parents to them, Alfor's blue eyes barely disclosing his displeasure at being interrupted.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked Keith.

"Allura and both of you were threatened, your Highness. Britt has the room locked down," the 23 year old Commander said. "I suggest the three of you be removed from the room." Keith's voice was firm: he expected to be obeyed. Their safety was his biggest concern.

Alfor glanced around at his guests. "Allura, do you know the person?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

She shook her head. "No, Father, but he seemed quite sincere. And he himself didn't threaten me, but he said we were in danger."

The King nodded slowly, feeling Arianna's hand on his arm. "Whatever you think is best, Keith. But how will you find him?"

"I can stay and point him out," Allura said, her gaze darkening when Keith shook his head. "Keith, I'll be fine. You and the team are here."

"We need her to identify him, Keith," Hunk pointed out, shrugging when his Commander's dark gaze glowered up at him.

"Alright. Allura, stay with Lance. And I mean _right_ next to him. Hunk, Pidge, escort the King and Queen out. I'm going to check in with Britt and Rick. Everybody, move," Keith ordered, shifting into soldier mode. They did as he asked, trying not to draw unwanted attention.


	2. An Ultimatum

WEP owns Voltron.

Chapter 2: An Ultimatum

Renchik Paldor watched with very cool emerald eyes as the young Voltron Captain hurried with long strides across the expansive ballroom toward Lieutenant Britt Ralston. A small, cold smile touched Paldor's lips for a moment. He saw Alfor and Arianna leaving, saw the Princess standing next to the Second-in-Command, and frowned. Of course, he knew they would be looking for him. And Allura would certainly recognize him as he was. The 6'1" man turned away and headed for a remote corner, the very corner Duke Richard Hawly and his accomplices had been using minutes before.

"Keith, all the exits are covered. He won't be able to slip out," Britt said, voice cool and calm.

"Good. Hunk and Pidge are taking the King and Queen to their quarters, and Ally is with Lance." This last was said with a scowl. He hated having her anywhere near danger, had even tried talking her into giving up flying combat, but knew it was hopeless. Allura wanted to protect her family and planet, and he had to admire her.

"What do you want us to do next?" Britt asked, eying the large crowd.

"I want..."

"Captain Mitchell?" Keith looked down to see Italia Brishard, a young, well-known reporter for the _Arusian Satellite_, the magazine that claimed to see and hear everything that went on in the Castle of Lions. He swallowed back a sigh, knowing he had to be careful what he said or did around the 25 year old brunette blood hound.

"Ms. Brishard. What can I do for you?" Keith asked, keeping a pleasant smile plastered to his handsome face.

Italia saw past his attempt. "Why have the King and Queen been escorted out by Voltron members?" Her voice was crisp and yet sweetly disarming, and the Commander swallowed hard.

"Everything is fine, Ms. Brishard," he told her, catching sight of Rick Hunter and Kerry Candella about 30 feet away. "If you'll excuse me..." He flashed an innocent smile and headed for them, hearing Britt's booted feet behind him and Italia's exasperated sigh.

Rick's cobalt eyes were intense and dark as he waved to Keith and Britt. His arm held his steady girlfriend, Kerry Candella, to his side. As the daughter of prominent Senator Aaron Candella, she too had to make rounds at these parties, fielding questions and acting the part of a wealthy politician's daughter.

"Rick, we need to start filtering people out," Keith said, nodding once to Kerry. They had dated the year before, and were still good friends, but at parties did not make a big deal of that, knowing the press would have a field day with the fact that the Princess' intended had once dated her best friend.

"Okay, but I'm not sure how quietly we can do that," the dark-haired Arusian said. "You know how the press is."

"Yeah, I know. We'll just try to be discreet..."

The lights flashed off amidst a resounding choir of gasps, shouts, and screams. Keith sighed and grabbed his communicator. "Lance, where are you two?" _This isn't happening. This was supposed to be a fun night for Allura!_

"Middle of the room, Keith, but people are going crazy," the Californian said, gripping Allura's hand to anchor her amidst the frightened crowd.

"I know. Just stay calm and keep Allura safe." Keith turned to his friends, his maple eyes beginning to adjust to the dark. "Britt, Rick, we have to keep everyone calm."

"Please, everyone, quiet down! It's going to be alright!" They heard Allura's voice ring out above the din and Keith's admiration for his girlfriend grew again. He turned to his friends.

"Britt, get the lights on..." The ballroom was flooded with lights, nearly blinding everyone. Keith shielded his eyes and glanced around, seeing that the people were already calming down.

"Keith." His communicator came to life.

"Go ahead, Hunk."

"We got Alfor and Arianna to their room, and left with a squad of Royal guards."

"Good. Meet us back here." He heard Britt talking and glanced at him, instantly frowning as he recognized Kent Hawly. The big blonde was waving one hand in the air, clearly agitated. "What's going on?" the Voltron Commander asked, walking over. Britt's eyes were angry and Keith looked at the Court member, his own maple orbs narrowing.

"Why did the lights go off? Where are the King and Queen?" Kent asked, his tone haughty.

"Everything is being taken care of," Keith said, keeping his voice calm, if cold.

"Being taken care of? All I see is you and your team standing around!" Kent told him, tone hot. Keith's dark eyes flashed but before he could retort he saw Allura striding toward them, Lance in tow.

"What is the problem, Kent?" the petite young woman asked, ocean eyes cool.

"The ball is a shambles, Allura," he told her, moving two steps closer. Lance's hazel eyes sparked. "The lights go out and all the vaunted Voltron Force does is stand around."

"Stand around? I didn't see any Court members trying to help!" Lance snapped. He would have gladly added more but felt a hand on his forearm. Allura gave a slight shake of her head and the Red pilot backed off, eyes smoldering.

"Kent, we don't know why the lights went off, but please don't worry yourself about it. The Force will find out what happened," the Princess informed him, and turned to Keith. "What do you need us to do, Captain?" she asked, foregoing any pet names. She knew this was a situation calling for team conduct. He smiled gently at her, grateful for her faithful support.

"Britt, Rick, start ushering the crowd out. Allura, stay with them and see if you can spot the guy you talked to. Lance, find out what happened to cause the blackout." His dark eyes fell on Kerry, who was waiting, watching him, wanting to help. "Kerry, I need you to try and pacify the press." Everyone nodded, ready to execute his orders. Kent frowned.

"Allura, you are a member of the Royal Family! You do not have to take orders from him!"

Ally fixed Kent with a cold, regal glare that left no doubt that she knew who she was. "I am the Blue Lion pilot, and I am under Captain Mitchell's command. You would do well to remember _your_ place, Mr. Hawly." She looked up at Rick and Britt, who were both grinning. "Shall we, gentlemen?"

"As you wish, Princess," Rick said, offering her his arm. The three moved away as Lance and Kerry hurried off, leaving Kent staring after Allura. Keith's maple eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. Allura was his, and no one else's.

"Keith!" He glanced over his left shoulder and saw Hunk and Pidge hustling toward him, both with frowns and determined eyes. "What happened with the lights? Is everything alright?" Hunk asked, stopping next to his Commander.

"I'm not sure what happened, guys. Lance is checking on it."

"Commander Mitchell." Keith saw a guard striding toward him. "An unidentified ship just left Arus airspace."

Keith swore and wished he had something to throw, or punch. He nodded to Hunk and Pidge. "Come on, let's get to Castle Control." They nodded and began hurrying toward the ballroom doors, a steely look in Keith's dark eyes. This night kept getting worse, and he was determined to end it.

GO VOLTRON FORCE!

"How did someone get to the power box?" Hunk asked two hours later. The Force, plus Rick, Britt, Alfor, and Arianna, had gathered in the main conference room.

"The guards didn't see anyone," Lance said, frowning. "It could've been an inside job, someone working with the guy Allura talked to." His hazel eyes locked on Keith, who shifted on his feet, not liking the sound of that. The Captain glanced toward Allura.

"I trust _all_ the Royal Guards," Alfor said, looking pointedly at the Second-in-Command.

"How well do we really know them, though?" Lance asked, not flinching under the King's scrutiny. He'd been dressed down plenty of times by both his father and other Garrison officers to be bothered. Alfor's blue eyes hardened.

"Lieutenant West, I will not jump to conclusions," he told him, his tone indicating that the subject was closed. Lance's gaze darkened and Keith cleared his throat, stepping in and taking over.

"We don't want to accuse anyone yet, not even in general. But we do need to find out exactly what happened and who the man was that talked to Allura." Keith eyed everyone in the room, his eyes determined, cool. "What have we got?"

Britt sighed, shrugging. He was getting tired, and knew his wife of two years, Galen, would be expecting him soon. "We checked everyone leaving and no one looked suspicious. Everyone that left was on the guest list."

"And I didn't see the man I talked to," Allura said, her voice soft, disappointed. Pidge gave her shoulder a quick squeeze.

"The fuse box was alright, but that's where the lights must've been shut off from. And no finger prints," Lance said, shaking his head.

"And there's no leads on the ship that took off," Rick finished, his tone heavy.

Keith let everything sink in; there wasn't much to go on, and he needed answers. Everyone was quiet, restless, waiting to see what he came up with. He looked at Allura, exchanging a soft, quick smile with her. "Okay. All we know for sure is that the Royal Family has been threatened. So we're going to tighten down security. Arianna, I'm going to assign a permanent set of guards to you. Alfor, you'll have two armed guards with you at all times. And Allura, you'll have another Force member with you," he said, seeing that Alfor didn't look too happy, but knowing the King would agree. The family's safety was of the utmost importance, to all of them. "Any questions?"

"Do you think the guy Ally talked to was on that ship that left?" Pidge asked, his hazel eyes concerned. He thought of the pretty blonde as another sister, and was protective of her as such.

Keith nodded. "It's a good guess, as good as any I've got. Anyone else have an idea?" Before anyone could speak, the castle alarms went off, and the Force sprinted from the room, followed closely by the others. "What is it?" Keith asked as he drew up to the control consoles. Coran Adams glanced at him.

"A Doom ship, Captain," the Royal advisor said, not happy about it. "The pilot wishes to speak with the Princess." Allura swallowed hard and stepped to Keith's side, feeling reassured by his presence. He looked down at her, eyes narrowing. Only one person from Doom would ask to speak directly to Allura.

"Go ahead, Coran," the Captain said, giving Ally's hand a quick squeeze. Coran nodded and opened the channel. Prince Lotor Brizantine's light blue visage filled the screen, his amber eyes glittering beneath the war helmet he wore. Allura took an involuntary step backward, shuddering. Keith scowled and moved closer to her.

"Ah, it's so nice to see you as well, Princess Allura." Lotor grinned, eyes narrowing to amber slits.

"What do you want?" Keith asked, tone demanding. He knew Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had gathered behind them for support.

"I have come, _Princess_, to offer you an ultimatum. Either you will come with me tonight, or I will unleash two robeasts, one here at the castle, and one at an undisclosed location," Lotor growled, leaning closer to the screen. "I give you ten minutes." The image faded as the Prince closed the communication.

"Over my dead body," Keith snarled, voice hot with molten anger. What right did Lotor have to make such a horrid demand?

"But Keith, we can't handle two robeasts at once," Allura pointed out, shivering. The thought of being alone with her enemy was horrifying, but her family and planet were being threatened. "I have to do it," she whispered, gasping a little as her intended grabbed her by the shoulders, his dark eyes smoking.

"_No_, Allura. We'll think of a way to deal with the robeasts. I will _not_ let him have you!" Keith turned to Alfor, seeing the worry in the King's eyes, and the wariness. Robeasts were dangerous, vile creatures, capable of great death and destruction, and if Lotor were really to release two of them...

"We need a good plan, Captain," the King said, voice calm and in control. He trusted the young Commander, but he also knew how devious Zarkon and his son were, and he intended on keeping a close watch on how Keith handled the situation. Keith nodded, cooling down his hot temper. Allura, and Arus, were at stake. He needed to be rational if he was going to protect them.

"Okay, everyone..." The Voltron Commander began to outline his plan as his team and friends gathered close.


	3. To Capture a Prince

WEP owns Voltron.

For those of you who follow the Devil's Due Voltron comics series, they have decided not to finish it out. The series ends with Volume 2, Issue 11. Very disappointing for us, as the story line, I thought, was phenomenal, but hey, that's where we fan fiction writers step in, right?

Thank you for all the reviews. I am having fun with this story, even though it's a darker one than normal...

Chapter 3: To Capture a Prince

Red Lion soared from the volcano, rising higher in an eastward climb. Lance was tense, a scowl marring his California good looks. _Lotor's__ such an egotistical idiot. Thinking he can just demand Ally like that...aha. _"Red to Control. Keith, I've sighted him. I don't see any other ships on my scope." _And because of the Lions' magical cloaks, he can't see me either!_

Keith ran a hand through his inky hair. "Okay Lance. Stay in a holding pattern for now. We don't want to spook him yet." The Commander turned to Allura, locking eyes with her, and feeling that familiar, though never boring, jolt run the length of his body. "You sure about this, honey? We can do this differently," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The Princess squared herself and nodded. "He won't suspect anything if he thinks I'm coming to him. Let's do it," she told him, sounding confident, but he knew she was afraid, afraid that the Doomian Prince might get his hands on her. Keith took her hand and led her away from the group, turning so he blocked her from their view. "Keith, I-I'm okay..."

"Shh." He kissed her gently and gave her a hug, knowing that this was not protocol, but not caring right then. "I promise, beautiful, nothing will happen to you. I promise." His voice was quiet, reassuring, and she nodded, pulling back from him. "Ready?" Allura nodded again and they returned to the others as the screen flickered to life.

"Princess. What is your decision?" Lotor asked, eyes roving over her. He could imagine how soft she was, how much pleasure he could get out of her, how much pleasure he could _force_ from her.

Allura straightened to her full height and narrowed her ocean gaze. "I will come with you, Lotor, but you must show that you are alone. Land in the field south of the lake, and I will meet you there."

"No tricks, Princess, or I assure you, you will pay the consequences," the Prince growled, not liking the feeling that something wasn't on the level. His father had warned him not to trust the Arusians; Lotor was glad Zarkon didn't know he was here. His father would consider it a fool's errand, but Lotor could no longer deny his passion for the golden-haired Princess. He _would_ have her.

The transmission ended and Allura turned to her parents. Alfor pulled her into a deep hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Be strong, my daughter," he whispered. "Everything will turn out in the end." She nodded and hugged her mother, seeing Arianna's worry.

"I'll be alright, Mother."

"I know, darling. Go now," her mother said, smiling a little. Allura took the coat Rick handed her, for the early morning air was cold.

Keith looked at Hunk and Pidge, seeing their tense expressions. He knew they weren't happy about his plan, but they would back him nevertheless. "If Lance has to engage, get in there and help him. I want Lotor grounded."

"We'll do our best, Cap," Hunk said, tone heavy. Keith nodded and turned to Rick and Allura, who were waiting. Rick's cobalt blues were cool. He didn't like the plan either, but would not argue with the Force leader.

"Ready?" Keith asked, voice quiet. Allura nodded and the three of them headed out, both men armed. The sky was beginning to lighten; a glance at his watch showed Keith the time of 4:30 AM. No wonder he was tired. They all were. Allura stumbled and he caught her elbow, holding it until she recovered. As they approached the specified field they could see the landing lights on Lotor's ship, and Keith shoved his anger further down. _This has to work. Stay calm and focus._

Allura shivered, as much from the cold as seeing the Prince. She hated him, hated all the terrible things he'd done, all the people he'd hurt. He had tracked her down and given her to Perry, a man as evil as he was; she still bore scars, both physically and mentally, from her experience the summer before, and she shuddered, feeling Keith's hand on the small of her back.

"I'm right here, beautiful," he murmured, then stopped, his eyes on Lotor, who had emerged from his ship. Rick stood on Ally's other side, hand at his blaster.

The Prince stared at them, amber eyes cold and vile, filled with lust. Without a word he held his hand out to the Princess. Allura took a hesitant step forward, heart thumping hard. "You'll have to move faster than that, Allura," Lotor said, drawing the infamous laser sword that he had used to execute both leaders and followers. "Come, Princess."

"Go ahead, sweetheart," Keith whispered, trying to sound encouraging. This was where things got tricky. Lotor could still launch the robeast attack; they had to have him grounded before he could do that. Allura was just a diversion; Captain Taledge Damar, head of the Royal Guards, was sneaking in from behind the enemy ship with 10 of his men. The Princess nodded, lifting her chin. She knew the plan wasn't full-proof; rather, it could backfire at any time, but she trusted Keith. The Princess drew closer and as she did, her bravado began to falter. _Where are the guards? They were supposed to be here by now...Please, Keith, help me..._

Lotor smirked as she stopped in front of him, reaching out to grab her arm. Allura gasped at the tight hold and turned her face away as he leaned in close to her. "Your Captain is a fool, Princess, much as I suspected. There are no robeasts." Allura's blues widened and she opened her mouth to yell, but Lotor clamped a hand over it. "Do not make me hurt you, Allura," he hissed, eyes flashing. She stared at him, seeing a brutality that few men truly ever possess.

Captain Damar led his men around the ship, their blasters drawn and turned to stun. They didn't dare make any real shots with the Princess in the line of fire. Lotor swore; he had let his guard down, being so captivated by his new prize, and now, he had to try and get out of it. "Release her," Taledge ordered, his husky voice deep with cold anger.

Keith saw Lotor's hold tighten on Allura and turned away for a brief moment. "Lance, get in here, _now._"

"Coming, Cap. Hold on." Moments later the whine of Red's thrusters were heard as she descended. Lotor grabbed Allura around the neck, his eyes bulging with defiance. They wouldn't stop him, not like this.

"Let her go, Lotor," Keith demanded, moving forward slowly, his muscles edgy, one hand on his blaster. "You have no where to go."

"Let us go, Captain, or I'll snap her neck right now," Lotor shot back, dragging Allura toward the ramp to his ship. Keith didn't believe him, but he stopped, not willing to risk Ally's life. Taledge and his men backed off as well. Rick was right behind Keith; he could almost feel the Arusian's hot glare burning into his back.

Allura saw Red land behind Keith and Rick, and knew if the Prince got her onboard his ship it was over. Lance would never take a shot for fear of killing her. _Okay, Princess, this is it. You haven't been taking self-defense lessons from Keith and Lance for nothing._ She pretended to faint, going limp in Lotor's hurtful grasp, hearing Keith and Rick call her name, and waited. Lotor was caught off-guard and stumbled, dropping the sword and nearly her. It was the moment.

She brought her elbow back hard, connecting with his stomach, doubling him over. Her fist smashed into his face and for a finish she kicked him in the right knee, hearing him grunt with pain. The petite woman spun and raced toward Keith, who had drawn his weapon and was running toward her. Lance powered Red up, a claw missile at the ready if Keith called for it.

"Ally, go to Red!" Keith called out as he and Rick joined the guards in surrounding Lotor. The Prince was breathing hard, eyes glittering with hatred. How could such a tiny woman pack such a punch? If he could get his hands on her now, she'd pay for her insolence. He reached slowly for his sword. "Stay where you are, Lotor," Keith warned, tone icy. He kicked away the weapon and took out his communicator. "Coran, we've got him. Taledge and the guards will be bringing him up."

"Very good, Captain. Well done," the advisor said, glancing at Alfor. The King was stoic, arms crossed over his big chest. He knew that by capturing Zarkon's son he was bringing a whole new level of hurt down on Arus, but Lotor could not threaten his daughter and planet and get away with it.

Allura climbed into Red, going directly to Lance, who was watching the proceedings with wary eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder, leaning closer to the screen. It was done; they had actually captured one of their biggest enemies. Two of the Royal Guards tied the Prince's hands behind his back; Allura could see Lotor talking to Keith, and could tell her intended was not happy with the conversation.

"That guy's an idiot," Lance mumbled beneath his breath. He glanced up at the Princess. "You okay, honey?"

Allura nodded. "Yeah."

He smiled, hazel eyes twinkling. "Nice moves you put on him."

"I did learn from the best," she said, smiling back. Her heart was still racing; she knew the shock of what had just happened was starting to settle in.

"Yeah, I suppose you did, at that," Lance agreed. Keith and Rick saw the guards off and joined them in the cockpit; it was tight quarters, but only a short ride.

Keith pulled Ally to him, gently, worry in his big brown eyes. "Did he hurt you, baby?"

"No. I'm fine, really," the blonde told him, hugging him tight. He kissed her forehead, feeling her tremble a little.

"Shh, it's okay now," he murmured, and looked down at Lance. "I was hoping we wouldn't have to use that missile," he said wryly.

"Yeah, well, it might've been overkill, but I wanted to scare him," the Californian said, smirking. "Come on, let's get back to the castle and see how old Blue Face is taking it." He turned Red for the distinct building rising in the distance.


	4. A Cry for Help

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter belongs to, among others, Harmony Gold.

Chapter 4: A Cry for Help

Lotor walked with regal haughtiness into the Castle of Lions, amber eyes taking everything in. His capture did not bother him; he had ways of getting loose. All he had to do was be patient. He was shoved into a cell, the guards being none to gentle with him. The Prince merely turned away, gazing about his temporary quarters. What bothered him most was how easily Allura had gotten him off-guard. Never again would he underestimate her.

"Lotor." The whisper was soft and yet compelling.

"No. Not yet," the white-haired man whispered back. The shadows across the cell shifted and retreated. _No. I want to nettle that blasted Voltron leader first._

He didn't have long to wait; Keith strode down the hallway and halted at his cell, his maple eyes rock-hard, a scowl on his handsome face. Lotor raised an eyebrow, waiting. "I _told_ you you'll never have her." The Captain's voice was low and growling.

Lotor smiled. "Where is the little vixen, Keith? Afraid to see me? Afraid to see what a _real_ man looks like?"

"A real idiot is more like it," Lance said, tone almost jovial. He and Rick joined Keith. "Not such a hot shot now, are ya?"

The Doomian Prince sneered at him. "You won't be keeping me caged long, Lieutenant. And when I leave, Allura _will_ be going with me."

"I will do no such thing!" The Princess pushed between Rick and Lance to stand beside Keith, her ocean eyes flashing in anger.

"Allura, I don't want you down here," her intended said, grasping her arm. "Go back upstairs." She met his eyes, seeing a fierce light that had her swallowing hard. Keith was sweet, gentle, and kind to her, but she knew from having spent most of her time with him that he possessed a black temper, a temper that if pushed enough would erupt and turn him into a man she barely knew.

"Okay. Just be careful," she whispered, knowing that Lotor was a very crafty man. Keith nodded and watched her go, then pierced his enemy again with hot eyes.

"Is she good, Captain? I do have standards for my harem," Lotor said, smiling. "Beauty isn't the only thing I'm after."

Keith gripped the bars of the cell, fury quaking through his taut body. He felt Lance's hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath. _I can't let him get to me. I will not play stupid games. _"Enjoy your stay, Lotor. It won't last long." Keith turned away and headed for the stairs. Rick and Lance followed, both admiring their friend's strength to just walk away.

Lotor watched them go, hearing that soft, sultry whisper again and turning his attention to the far corner of his cell. The shadows gathered and shifted, rising up to form the silhouette of a young, shapely woman. "Now, my Lord?" she whispered, the air shining with incandescence at her touch.

"Now, my pet."

VOLTRON FORCE

"We're sending him to the prison on Breckda," Britt told Keith when he stepped into Castle Control five minutes later. "We've got a ship enroute to pick him up."

Keith gave a short nod. "Good. The faster we get him out of here, the better." He glanced around, not seeing Allura. The King and Queen were talking to Coran and Taledge, who was apologizing for having not gotten to his position faster. He knew what the cost would have been. "Where is Allura?"

Britt shrugged. "I don't know. She went to find you..."

"I'm here." The petite Princess hurried up to them. "I saw Duke Hawly and he wanted to know what was going on," she explained, gazing up at Keith. He frowned.

"It's not really a matter of concern for the Court. They should all be at home anyway," he told her, feeling annoyed.

"Keith, the Court members have the right to know what's going on," she argued, "especially when it involves the son of our biggest enemy."

"Captain Damar!" The doors to the giant control center burst open as two young guards rushed in, both running over to their leader. The tall, robust man turned to them, periwinkle eyes narrowing. "The Prince has escaped!"

"What? How did that happen? Where did he go?"

"He was there, and then just gone. We don't know how it happened."

Taledge's gaze met Keith's, and all at once orders were being given, people were scurrying, and Allura found herself in Rick Hunter's strong grip.

"Rick, take her to her room and stay with her," Keith ordered, already turning away to talk to his team. Allura jerked out of Rick's grasp.

"Keith, I am a part of this team! I need to be here. I need to help," she said, her tone just angry enough to show her displeasure.

"Your safety means more than being a Force member, Allura. Go with Rick." Keith did not spare her a glance and her mouth fell open. Rick reached for her arm, his cobalt eyes cool.

"Ally, come on. He's right," the Arusian said, tightening his hold when she tried to pull away. "Allura! Come on."

"Rick, let go of me!" she snapped, her eyes vivid pools of blue lightning. His cobalt gaze narrowed and grew stormy as he leaned down.

"I will _carry_ you out of here if I have to, Princess," he growled, and she knew the threat was very real. Casting a last injured look at her boyfriend and teammates, she allowed Rick to lead her from the beehive of agitated activity.

VOLTRON FORCE

Richard Hawly stared at Cayne and Creeley, his sable eyes dark with annoyed anger. "You said you wouldn't interfere! Kent and I haven't had any time to sleep, let alone search!"

Cayne stared back at the heavier man, his violet eyes expressionless. "Things are moving beyond your control, Duke. Outside intervention is needed."

"Outside intervention! We had an agreement, Mr. Cayne. We want Alfor ousted and shamed, not killed. We don't want him martyred!"

"Settle down. We have ways of making things happen." Cayne nodded to Creeley, who was wringing his hands. He hated being inside the castle, knowing that if they were caught, they would be imprisoned indefinitely. The two men turned to leave, Richard grabbing Cayne's arm.

"Don't do anything stupid. I don't want my family name dragged down."

Cayne shrugged his hand off. "Then don't interfere."

VOLTRON FORCE

Allura paced, hearing the Lions take off and scowling. She needed to be helping, instead of locked away like Rapunzel. Rick watched her, one hand at his holster. Although not a Pride pilot, he was sort of an unofficial member of the Force. He also helped Britt run the castle defenses and worked with Taledge and the Guards.

"Ally, relax. Keith will let you know if they find anything," he said, wishing he could do something for her.

"Relax, Rick? It's my job to be out there with them!" Her voice was angry and she continued pacing. "What kind of a Princess stays inside her castle in a time of trouble!"

"A smart one, Allura. You're the only heir to the throne..."

"Oh, I'm so _sick_ of hearing that! Blue _chose_ me, Rick. I have to be on the Force!"

"And I'm not saying you shouldn't be on the Force. There's just no need for you to risk your life right now."

"No need? Rick, Lotor escaped! We don't know where..."

"He is?" They spun to see the Prince standing just inside the door, his amber eyes glittering. Rick pulled his blaster and moved to shield the Princess, his other hand going for his communicator. "I don't think that's wise," Lotor muttered and whispered something they couldn't hear.

The room seemed to shudder, the air shimmering, slithering, moving. Rick was shoved by some unseen entity but caught himself. "Allura's room, now! Lotor is here!" he barked into the communicator.

"Ah, now that was foolish. You'll spoil my fun," the Prince sneered and Rick found himself thrown backward. He heard Allura scream and scrambled to his feet. Lotor would _not_ have her.

Allura could feel a coldness in the room and shuddered, backing away. Rick would do his best to defend her, but she needed her Knight Protector. Remembering her heritage, she closed her eyes and focused, sending out a cry for help.

VOLTRON FORCE

Black seemed to stumble in mid-air as Keith heard a faint cry echo through his head – Allura's cry. She was in danger – she was calling for him. He swung the powerful mecha back toward the Castle of Lions, hearing her cry out again, louder this time, great fear in her voice.

**_Keith, help me! I need you, please!_**

He focused on flying, but found that his ship seemed to be guiding itself, and his deep eyes narrowed as Allura's voice entered his mind again, and now she was _crying_...He had to communicate with her, let her know he was coming, tell her that he _would_ rescue her...he closed his dark eyes and concentrated.

**_Allura, baby, hold on. I hear you and I'm coming._**

****


	5. Disturbing Revelations

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter belongs to, among others, Harmony Gold.

Chapter 5: Disturbing Revelations

"Stay back, Lotor," Rick commanded hotly, blaster drawn. He felt himself forced backward again and swore, not sure what was going on. Lotor smiled, glistening fangs reflecting the dim light of the room.

"Problems, Hunter? Can't seem to stay on your feet?"

"Leave him alone!" Allura cried out, feeling braver, knowing Keith was on his way to her. She stepped up beside her friend, eyes glittering with hate, chin tilted in the air in defiance. Lotor grinned and walked forward.

"Now, that's much better than you crying all over the place, Princess," he said, scowling as Rick moved in front of her, his arm holding her back. There was yelling outside the doors, and pounding, and the Prince knew his time was short. He whispered again. "I need the Princess." The air whirled and charged Rick, who fired his blaster, uncertain as to what exactly he was dealing with, but knowing it was bad.

The whirlwind bulled into him, knocking him backward and to the floor, the Arusian hitting his head soundly on the edge of Allura's dresser. She screamed as Lotor surged forward, grabbing her arm and yanking her against his body. "Now, Jerra!" the Prince commanded, holding the petite Princess captive. Allura struggled hard, calling out in her mind again to Keith, her plea desperate.

Keith's head rung with his girlfriend's sharp, piercing cry and knew he had no time to land. Halting Black outside of Allura's room, the Captain took a chance and jumped from the top of the Lion's massive head to the balcony, wondering for a split second if Black could continue to hover in mid-air. Yanking his blaster from his holster he fired on the locked doors, stepping back as they shattered open.

"Allura!" he yelled, racing in to rescue her, his heart beating hard in his chest.

"Keith! Help!" she screamed as the whirling air began to surround her and Lotor. It was cold, misty, and she found it difficult to breathe.

"Relax, Princess..." The whisper was low, cruel, and definitely feminine. Allura's eyes widened for a brief moment before sliding closed as her reality began to fade. Lotor tightened his hold on her, preparing for that weightlessness as Jerra transported them to Doom.

He never got to feel it.

Keith wasn't sure what he was dealing with outside of Lotor, and he didn't care. He tackled the Prince to the floor, hearing the taller man grunt as he punched him on the way down. Pulling back, the Force Commander looked around and saw that Allura had fallen away from them, and appeared to be unconscious. Lotor rallied and came up swinging, but Keith had anticipated that, striking out and knocking the Doomian's head back.

Rick roused himself and headed for the door, only to be shoved by the unseen force again. Growling in anger he lunged for the keypad and the door slid open. Taledge entered with 10 of his men, armed and ready to protect their Princess.

"Jerra!" Lotor's shout was sharp and the air cracked like a whip as it surrounded him, obscuring him from sight.

"Fire!" Taledge ordered and his men opened up with their blasters, set to stun. Lotor laughed as he disappeared, free. "Go back to Control!" the head of the Guards commanded and turned to Rick. "Can you two handle this?"

"Yeah. Go, in case he heads for the King and Queen," Rick said, nodding, feeling dizzy and trying to shake it off. He quietly approached Keith, who was kneeling next to Allura. Her face was pale, and there was a bruise on her right wrist where Lotor had held her.

"Is she okay?"

Keith checked her pulse; it was weak and fluttering, and he scooped her up in his arms, standing. "She needs to see the doctor," he said, transferring her to Rick's waiting arms. "And I have to get Black landed." There was acute pain in his voice; he did not want to leave her, but he still had a job to do.

"I'll take care of her, Keith. Don't worry," Rick assured him and left the room while Keith went back out to the balcony. Black was hovering, waiting for him; she moved closer so he could climb back onto her head and down to the cockpit. His radio was squawking.

"Keith! What is going on! Keith!" Lance's voice was highly agitated, and Red soon appeared next to him as Black moved away from the castle.

"Land, team. I'll explain once we get back to Castle Control." Keith's tone was cold and hard, and though Lance wanted answers _now_, he would grudgingly wait. Each pilot landed his Lion and took the special transports back to Control, arriving at nearly the same time.

The big room was busy but quiet; Alfor, Coran, and Taledge were deep in what looked like a heated conversation, while Britt was talking to several of the guards. "Keith, what is going on?" Lance asked, hazel eyes showing just a hint of green. His best friend glanced at him and sighed. Hunk and Pidge gathered around them.

"Lotor showed up in Allura's room and tried to kidnap her. Rick took her to the infirmary."

"Is she hurt?" Pidge's hazel eyes darkened behind his black-framed glasses.

"I'm not sure. Her breathing was labored. Lotor had, uh, he had _something_ in there with him," the Captain told them, running a nervous hand through his coal hair. Lance's eyes narrowed.

"_Something_? As in...?"

"Some kind of force. I don't know. It attacked Rick and was surrounding Lotor and Allura."

"Keith." Alfor was striding toward him, his dark blue eyes cool and calm despite the turmoil. "What was in Allura's room?"

The Alaskan shrugged, broad shoulders pulling at his dark red shirt. "I don't know. I think it might've been Haggar, but I wouldn't put money on it."

Alfor nodded and turned to Coran. "Call Orla. I want her on a flight here as soon as possible." His advisor turned away, frowning, dark eyes narrowed. The King gestured toward the doors. "Captain, we need to talk." Keith nodded and followed him, shrugging one shoulder at Lance's raised eyebrow.

The Californian's gaze was dark as he watched the two men leave. He turned to his teammates, seeing their questions. "Come on. We'll find out what's going on." Allura was in danger, there was some kind of force helping Lotor, and Alfor was being overly secretive. Lance couldn't take being out of the loop any longer. He headed toward Britt.

VOLTRON FORCE

Arianna sat in one of the waiting room chairs, her face serene as always. But her companion knew how worried the Queen really was; he could see it in the tense way she sat forward, the way her aqua eyes darted from the clock to the door leading back to the hospital ward, and the clenching and unclenching of her delicate hands.

"I'm sure she's fine, your Highness," Rick said, his tone low and gentle. Arianna smiled, turning her head toward him.

"Thank you, Rick. And please, it's Arianna. We've known you since you were three years old," she chided him, a brief flash of warmth in her eyes. "And are _you_ alright? Lotor didn't hurt you?"

His cobalt eyes darkened at her quiet concern. Arianna was as sweet as her daughter. "I'm fine," he lied, his head aching. "It was a good thing Keith showed up when he did."

"Yes. Allura must have called for him." The Queen's voice was soft and she closed her eyes. _They have such a tight bond, tighter than any I've ever witnessed_. She was very fond of the young man who had stolen her daughter's heart, and was proud of the way he had stepped into his position as Commander of the Voltron Force.

"Your Highness?" She was shaken out of her reverie by the kind interruption of Rich Gorma, the resident Royal doctor. "Allura is going to be fine. She has a couple of bruises, and is completely exhausted, but she can leave anytime."

"Thank you, Doctor." The Queen rose gracefully to her full height of 5'5" and looked down at Rick. "Shall we go see her?"

"Yeah." He stood and followed the petite woman, a small but warm smile on his face.

VOLTRON FORCE

Keith waited for Alfor to speak, knowing the King never rushed into anything, not even conversations. The Arusian ruler seemed to collect himself as he turned to the Alaskan. "Keith, I have great reason to believe that Lotor has access to some dark magic, perhaps even another witch. I'm having Arianna's younger sister, Orla, come to visit. She has some magical capabilities of her own that we might find useful."

The young Captain let the information sink in for a moment before asking questions. "How do we protect Allura from Lotor if he's using magic?"

"That's where Orla comes in. She can set up some type of barrier around the castle," Alfor said, rubbing his bearded chin. "I am worried about this, Keith. Zarkon uses his witch primarily for keeping an eye on his enemies and creating robeasts. Lotor is obviously going to use his dark magic to get at Allura."

"I won't let her get hurt," Keith said, steel lacing his words. "If Lotor thinks he can have her, he..."

"I know, Keith. I trust you, but I want you to understand the gravity of this situation." Alfor sighed, wondering if he should voice his other concern to the Voltron Commander. He hadn't said anything yet to Coran or Arianna, his two most-trusted confidants, and felt almost disloyal for thinking about talking to Keith. Still, the young man had already proven himself several times over, and Black herself had chosen him...

A loud knock sounded at the office door and Alfor moved to open it, finding Richard Hawly on the other side, a glint in his sable eyes. "Richard. You should be at home, in bed. What brings you here?"

The Duke glanced at Keith, who met his hardening gaze with one of his own. "May we speak privately, your Majesty?"

Alfor's eyes held cool reserve. "Whatever you need to say you may say in front of the Captain, Duke."

Richard nodded, sable eyes sparkling with veiled annoyance. "As you wish. I fear that there may be traitors to you, Alfor, among the Court."


	6. Bad Premonitions

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter belongs to Harmony Gold.

Chapter 6: Bad Premonitions

"But I'm not tired!" Allura ranted, ocean eyes harboring mutiny. Rick stared at her, arms crossed over his broad chest. "Well, I'm not."

"Sure. That's why I nearly had to carry you here. Ally, you're exhausted. We're _all_ exhausted. You need to sleep," he told her, gesturing toward the bed. They were standing in the spare room between Keith and Lance's; no had thought it safe for her to return to her own room after what had gone on with Lotor.

Allura turned away from him, biting the inside of her cheek. Yes, she was bone-tired. Yes, she wanted to sleep. But what if the Prince returned? She'd heard her father and mother talking quietly about her Aunt Orla coming, about how Lotor was using dark magic, and she was afraid. Rick saw her shoulders slump and his blues softened and warmed.

"Allura, I know this is scary for you. But you know we won't let anything hurt you," he said, gentling his tone. "Or your parents, either."

She nodded. "I know, Rick. Um, is anyone going to be down here with me?"

"All of us are heading for some sleep. Keith and Lance should be here soon. I'll stay until they come."

The Princess turned to him then, and he frowned at how whipped she looked. "Thank you, Rick," she whispered and slid under the covers, her face pale against the dark blue pillowcase.

"You're welcome." He gave her a quick smile and settled his tall frame down into the chair by the door. Allura snuggled down until only the top of her golden head was visible. Rick smiled and leaned his head back. He'd been up since five the morning before; it was going on 6:30 AM now, so it didn't surprise him that he was so worn out.

A sharp rap sounded at the door a ½ hour later, rousing the Arusian from his fitful nap. Checking his blaster he punched in the code to unlock the door. "Hey, Keith."

The Captain stepped into the room, maple eyes instantly on the bed where Allura lay. "Is she okay?" He hadn't had time to see her after Lotor's attack, and his worry had plagued him nonstop.

"Yeah. He didn't really hurt her. She's scared, though," Rick said quietly. Keith approached the bed, his eyes deepening with warmth. How he loved this woman! He bent to press a kiss to her temple and then walked back to Rick, gesturing toward the door. The two men stepped out and Rick saw Lance waiting, leaning against the wall, dozing.

"She alright?" the Californian asked, opening his eyes and blinking hard. Keith nodded. He knew he should sleep, but his mind refused to let down. So much had happened, so much was still going on.

"What did Hawly tell you guys?" Rick asked, cobalt eyes trained on Keith.

"He thinks there's a traitor here in the castle, someone on the Court," the Alaskan said, tone low, cool.

"What did Alfor say?" Lance asked, eyes narrowed.

Keith sighed. "He wants security tightened more, but he doesn't want to restrict castle access from the Court." His voice was icy.

Lance rocked back on his heels. "And you think that's a big mistake."

His best friend met his questioning gaze. "Yeah, I do. And because of that, I don't want Allura around any Court member unless she's with one of us." Both of his friends knew that included Hunk and Pidge as well. "She'll only be safe with the five of us."

"What about Arianna's sister?" Lance asked. "Is she really some kind of sorceress or something?" Sarcastic disbelief rang through his tone.

Rick shot him a cold glare. "She has magical capabilities, Lance. I know you don't have much use for magic, but she might be the only one who can protect Ally from Lotor's witch."

"Whoa. Now Lotor has a witch? Since when?" Lance's hazel orbs glinted green. "Nobody told me that."

The door behind them slid open and the three turned to see a disheveled Allura, her blonde mane mussed, her blue eyes shadowed by lack of rest. Keith frowned and stepped to her side, reaching up to push some of the unruly blonde hair back from her pale face. "Honey, you need to sleep. I'm sorry if we woke you," he said softly, his lips grazing her forehead.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm thirsty anyway," she told him, her voice rough. "And I want to be awake when Aunt Orla comes."

"Go back to bed, baby. I'll get you something to drink," Keith directed, adding, "Your aunt won't be here until tonight, anyway."

Allura yawned, unable to resist his gentle order. She felt so weak. "Okay, handsome." Waving at her friends she returned to bed, almost stumbling into it.

"Lance, stay with her until I get back. Rick, I'll see you and Kerry later," the Alaskan said and walked down the hall. The two men nodded goodbye and went their separate ways, knowing they desperately needed sleep. Something was going to happen, and they had to be ready for it.

VOLTRON FORCE

"It was stupid, Lotor. That's all it was." Zarkon glared at his son, reptilian eyes glowing. "I told you to never trust the Arusians."

"Don't fret, Father. I'll make them pay for what they did," Lotor shot back, his amber orbs glittering.

Zarkon shook his head. "Stay away from Arus. I have much bigger plans for it and the Royal Family, bigger than your lust for the Princess."

"So I do nothing! I want to retaliate!" his son huffed, slamming his wine glass down.

"You will do nothing. The Princess has already been promised to someone else. Now leave me. I grow tired of your incessant whining."

"Father..."

"_Now_, Lotor, before I have you _thrown_ out," Zarkon ordered, waving a dismissing hand at him. Lotor's eyes narrowed to the point of nearly closing, and he wished right then death upon the man who sat before him. He whirled and left the throne room, his brilliant blue cape fluttering at his shoulders.

"You will have her, my Lord," came the soothing whisper the Prince had come to know and trust in the past eight months. "I will get her for you."

"My sweet Jerra, I know you speak truth. Come, let us plot." The Prince entered his private quarters at the floating, graceful shadow of a woman followed.

VOLTRON FORCE

Renchik Paldor gazed in apprehension at his son, Kalin. "You are sure of this? Lotor has a witch working with him?"

Kalin nodded, gray eyes solemn. "I was in the Princess' room, Father. The King is having Orla Farrere brought in."

His father sighed. Things were worse than what he had originally thought. Renchik was a Keeper, a man who spent his life watching over, from a distance, the Royal Family. When he had suspected unrest within the Court, he had sent his son for guard training at the castle. "Does Alfor know of the problem among the Court?"

Kalin nodded, a frown on his roughly handsome face. "Duke Hawly told him about it."

His father's emerald eyes flashed. Hawly! He had never liked the man, had always considered him to be pompous and overeager, and his son, Kent, wasn't much better. "My son, try to stay as close to the King as you can. He must be protected, at all costs."

"Of course, Father. I won't disappoint you." Kalin left he small house and Renchik sank into a chair, head in his hands. He just _knew_, could _feel it,_ that things were only going to get worse.

VOLTRON FORCE

"When will your forces be ready to move?" Zarkon asked, staring at the vid-screen in his personal quarters. Prince Haman Niev of Planet Tyvek smiled back at him.

"They are ready, now, Lord Zarkon. I presume Doom's forces are ready to strike as well?"

Zarkon gave a slow nod. "We will take Arus by force, and the Royal Family will bow at my knee. Voltron will belong to us, my friend."

"Oh, is that what we are, my Lord?" Haman grinned. He had no love for the Drule leader, no comradery with him, but he needed Doom to help bring Arus down. "We are ready, Zarkon. Let's not waste any time."

"We are not wasting time, Prince. I am merely waiting for the _right_ time. I will contact you then."

"And Arus shall be ours." Zarkon's image faded as Haman stood from his chair, his obsidian eyes gleaming. Yes, soon they would have Arus and Voltron. _And I shall have Princess Allura to do my bidding. _Images of the petite Royal flashed through his mind as he thought of what he could do to her. _She will be my favorite new toy._

VOLTRON FORCE

_Air.__ I have to breathe. I can't run anymore. Where are the others? Where is Keith? Keith! Why can't he hear me? What is all that noise? Have to stop, have to rest. Keith, help me! Someone's coming toward me, a man...reaching and grabbing me, hurting me, he's going to kill me, I see the look in his black eyes...Keith..._

Allura's scream shattered the calm air, awakening Keith from a deep slumber. Grabbing his blaster he sprinted to her room, punching in the override code and rushing in. Nothing awaited him, save his girlfriend who lay screaming in her sleep, tossing her blonde head from side to side. He laid his gun down on the bedside table and reached for her, settling his tall, powerful frame down on the bed.

"Allura, honey, wake up," he said, tone low but with a commanding ring. Lance appeared in the doorway, frowning in concern. Keith shook Ally's shoulder. "Come on, baby. Wake up!"

Allura sat up quickly, blue eyes opening to reveal fright and panic. "K-Keith?"

He hugged her, arms tight and secure. "Shh, honey. I'm right here. It was just a bad dream. You're safe now," he told her quietly. The petite woman trembled a little, remembering her nightmare. She pulled back from Keith a little, looking into those deep brown eyes she trusted. "What is it, Ally?"

"Something's happening, Keith. I-I don't know what, but we're all in danger," she whispered, lowering her head.

Keith frowned and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I promise, nothing will happen to you. Or to any of us," he said, trying to sound as convincing as he could. Allura nodded and leaned back into his embrace, her head finding his shoulder. Keith met Lance's gaze, seeing his own worry and anger mirrored in his best friend's eyes. Why couldn't Doom leave them alone? The Alaskan tightened his hold on the Princess. _I promise, beautiful, I will take care of you. No matter what happens, or who tries to hurt you. You belong to **me**_.

VOLTRON FORCE

Hey everyone. I just wanted to say sorry for such a long wait, and that it's probably going to get worse. I've been having contractions (nothing too serious) and am just not up to posting at this point in time. Yes, I will finish this. When, I don't know. Don't lose hope or faith, though. The baby is due May 14, and as that time approaches, well, writing takes the backseat. Anyways...hope you are all enjoying this so far. RL2


	7. Lotor Strikes Back

WEP owns Voltron, Lion and Vehicle Forces, and all its characters. Rick Hunter appears courtesy of Harmony Gold.

Chapter 7: Lotor Strikes Back

"Orla's ship is about 10 miles out," Coran said over his shoulder to Alfor, who gave a slow nod. Arianna stood nervously at his shoulder. She knew how much her younger sister hated flying, and especially on such short notice.

Allura stood quietly with Rick and Kerry, Rick's hand resting gently on her slim shoulder, Kerry clutching one of her hands. Alfor had sent the rest of the Force out to escort the incoming transport in case of trouble. Though no one had mentioned it, almost everyone in the castle was waiting for Zarkon to strike back for his son's, albeit short, imprisonment.

The transport touched down with ease, much to Orla's relief. She was beautiful, with dark violet eyes and blonde hair that was only now showing a touch of silver. At the age of 42, Orla Farrere was stunning. Collecting her small handbag and purse, she stepped to the top of the ramp and started down, waving one delicate hand at her sister and family.

"Orla!" Arianna embraced her sister tightly, glad to see her, even if the circumstances weren't the best. "How was your flight?"

"About as good as they get," Orla said softly, smiling a little. Alfor and Allura stepped forward, hugging the petite woman.

"Thank you for coming, Orla. You're the only one who might be able to help us," the Arusian King said, his blue eyes serious, determined.

"I'll do what I can, Alfor." She turned to her niece, once again almost startled by how much she resembled Arianna. "And how are you feeling, Allura?"

The young woman tried to smile, but it failed. "I'm okay."

"You're frightened," Orla corrected knowingly. "I'll do my best to protect you from any more magical attacks."

"I know," Ally said, her voice soft. They headed into the castle, and the Arusian Princess was glad to see Keith coming toward her, his dark eyes locked on her own blue ones. He hugged her, pressing a kiss to her pale forehead. Allura leaned hard against him, her face buried in his shoulder. Keith frowned, his instincts telling him that his girl was worried and afraid.

"Shh, baby. It's going to be okay," he whispered to her, tone low and gentle.

"Commander Mitchell." He looked up at Alfor, noting the pretty, older blonde woman standing beside him. "This is Orla Farrere, Arianna's younger sister. Orla, the Voltron Force Commander, Captain Keith Mitchell."

Orla crossed the space between them, her violet eyes never leaving the handsome young man. Keith returned the hard scrutiny, not ready yet to trust this woman. "You are Allura's intended," Orla stated, drawing to halt before him.

"I am." Keith's tone was cool, and his arms tightened around his girlfriend. Orla's violet eyes swept over him, as if appraising his worth, and he scowled. _What is her deal?_ "Is something wrong?" Allura heard his tension and turned to her aunt, ocean eyes questioning.

Orla met his maple eyes again, her gaze piercing and steady. "It would seem Black Lion has chosen well."

Keith felt a surge of anger whip through his body. _It would seem! She has no idea how much I love Allura, or what I would do to keep her and Arus safe!_ He held his tongue as Alfor approached them.

"Black _has_ chosen well, Orla. You needn't worry about Keith. Now, what should we do first?" the King asked, his tone indicating that the subject of Keith's worthiness was closed. Orla nodded and turned away.

"I need to see where Lotor attacked Allura first, and also where you were trying to hold him."

"_Trying_ to hold him? We were..." the young Captain left off when Allura squeezed his forearm. His dark eyes snapped in annoyance, but he kept his mouth shut. Alfor led the woman away, and Keith couldn't help but wish she were leaving.

"Keith?"

He looked down at his girlfriend and willed himself to calm down. Orla was part of the family after all, and she was there to help. "What is it?"

"Aunt Orla always takes awhile to warm up to people she doesn't know. It's nothing personal," Allura told him, trying to sound reassuring. "You're sweet and wonderful and protective, and I love you. She'll see how much we belong together."

He felt all his anger and tension vanish amongst her warm words. "I love you, too, beautiful. I..." His voice disappeared in the wail of the castle alarms, and they ran for the control room. Britt was barking orders to his men while Coran watched over the radar screens. "Coran, what is it?" the Voltron Commander asked, body automatically tensing and shifting into combat mode, adrenaline feeding the transformation.

"Doom ships, six of them." Coran was rubbing his chin, perplexed. _Why such a small attack force? What are they planning? _

"Get to the Lions," Keith ordered as the other Pride pilots rushed into the room. Allura descended into the launch, her stomach knotted. Something didn't feel right about this. Blue growled as the Princess took command, ripping up and through the glossy lake water, her amber eyes flashing, her ears flattened to her metal skull.

"Only six? Cake walk," Lance declared. "Ion knife!" Red hurtled through the air, front claws razor sharp and gleaming. The massive mecha tossed her head and tore a hole in one of the enemy ships. Two soldiers tumbled to their demise as the red cat turned for another attack.

"Cap, they aren't returning fire," Pidge called out as he brought Green in for a hit-and-run.

"I know. Just stay on task."

"This is pretty ridiculous," Hunk said, shaking his head. "Why come and not fight?"

Allura remained silent over the radio, a frown entrenched on her enchanting face. This wasn't a normal attack; it was almost as if the warships were being sacrificed...A scream tore from her throat as a beautifully savage robeast launched itself at Blue Lion, all fangs and claws and powerful limbs. The Princess tried to swing out of its path only to take a hard shot in the back as the monster connected.

"Allura!" Keith saw Blue spin out of control and hauled Black around hard, feeling the intensity as the turn pinned him in his command chair. "Answer me!"

"Ally!" Lance rammed Red's throttle, his hazel eyes glittering green. The robeast snatched the falling Lion and gathered the limp mechanical body to its armor-plated chest before turning away to run.

"Oh no you don't!" Hunk yelled, bringing Yellow in behind the grotesque creature, the Lion's eyes burning hot and blue.

"Hunk, no! You might injure Allura!" Keith called out while in his mind he tried reaching his intended. He got no answer, and his temper roiled up within him, black and hurtful, and he pushed his Lion harder.

The robeast was moving fast now, its only mission to capture and keep the Blue Lion for its master. Behind it, ferocious and deadly, came the rest of the Pride, all fangs and power, running through the air on steel legs that did not know the word tired.

VOLTRON FORCE

"Alfor, can't we do something!" Arianna cried out, her deep blue eyes glistening. "We need to save her!"

The Arusian King watched in horrible fascination, his own eyes cemented to the screen. The control room was eerily silent.

Orla closed her eyes and concentrated, reaching out for any dark magic. She gasped as she connected with something slithery and black: something evil. The presence was strong but young, and inexperienced. The blonde began to quietly chant. Perhaps she could help save her niece.

VOLTRON FORCE

Jerra twitched as another magic touched hers, probing, and then attacking, forcing her to break concentration. Lotor cried out as the robeast stopped, swinging its head, unsure of itself now that the commanding voice in its head was gone.

"Jerra! Make it bring us that Lion!" the Prince ordered, his amber eyes fiery and flint-hard. They were seated in his command ship, above and away from the combat

"I'm trying, my Lord," she whispered, fighting back. It was no good; Jerra was not able to gain control of the ugly monster, and it howled, crushing Blue Lion in its grasp. Lotor cursed and swung his ship away – he recognized a losing battle. It was better to cut and run.

"Cap, we've got to free her!" Pidge cried out, hazel eyes intense behind his glasses, his grip unnaturally tight on Green's controls.

"We will, Pidge. Lance and Hunk, hit it from behind. Pidge, come in from the right," Keith commanded, voice icy-cool. He could not afford to lose control of his emotions. His team responded, beating the robeast with their weapons. The massive creature swung at Red, nearly connecting. Its grip on Blue diminished, and Black Lion charged, an ion knife glittering in her mouth.

The robeast staggered as the big mecha hit, dropping Blue as it attempted to defend itself. "Lance, catch her!" Keith yelled, knowing he himself didn't have time. The Red pilot slammed the throttle and his crimson ship rocketed after the falling Lion. Hunk and Pidge gave chase as well, and together the three Lions managed to catch their falling comrade, slowing her rapid descent.

"We got her, Keith," Lance said, voice almost hoarse with his emotions.

"Get her to safety. I'll handle the robeast," the Force Commander directed, attacking again, hitting from behind.

"No way, Cap. One Lion can't..." Hunk broke off as Black toppled the creature, proceeding to rip its throat out, her claws puncturing through its armored chest. The monster let out a last strangled cry and fell silent as Black continued her frenzied assault, driven by the burning fury of her pilot. The other Lion pilots could not find their voices, so astonished were they. It just didn't seem possible that one Lion could take down a robeast alone.

"I don't believe it," Lance whispered, his face pale beneath his helmet. Black had not stopped brutalizing the creature, and it didn't appear that she would anytime soon. The Red pilot forced himself to speak. "Keith, man, its dead. Let it be."

Keith heard his best friend's voice and knew his enemy was indeed dead, but his anger was so consuming, still hot and deep, and he _wanted_ to keep attacking, to let out his anguish and pain at seeing his intended in the arms of the monster.

"Keith! Allura needs you!" Lance yelled, trying again to divert his leader's attention.

That did it. The Alaskan blinked hard and slowly turned Black away, the Lion's head hung low to her chest. The others had landed south of the castle, near the gleaming waterfall; Lance had opened Blue's hatch and was waiting, heart climbing its caged walls.

Keith joined him a minute later and both approached the command seat, afraid of what they would find. Allura lay still, thrown across the control console, blood trickling from beneath her helmet, her face ashen gray. "Allura," Keith whispered, tracing a gentle finger along her cheek. "Baby, wake up." There was no response and he wanted to collapse beside her. _I'm so tired of this, of her getting hurt. _Carefully, with all the tenderness his weary arms could muster, the Captain lifted his Princess, cradling her still, delicate body to his chest.

Lance watched, his body aching and sore from the battle. Keith turned and met his concerned gaze, and they left the broken cockpit, hurrying toward their own Lions. Black's eyes flashed as her pilot approached, and her robotic ears swept forward as she lowered her massive head. Keith strapped the injured young woman into the fold-down jump seat and climbed into his own command chair, his features worn. "Okay team, let's go home. We'll come get Blue later."

The four mechas lifted off, creating a high-pitched whine as they turned for the Castle of Lions. Keith glanced at Allura, his spirits flagging even more at the pitiful sight she made. He sighed and focused on flying. _I can't let her do this anymore. I can't protect her enough. We'll have to find another pilot. _He snorted softly at the direction of his thoughts. _It's not up to me, anyway. Blue chose Allura. _And according to Alfor, only the chosen Pride pilots could control the big Lions.

"Hang in there, Keith. Ally's tough," Lance said, making sure he was on the secured channel. "Dr. Gorma will fix her up."

"Yeah, Lance. I know." The Force leader sighed again and reached out to squeeze his girlfriend's cold hand. "You're going to be fine, sweetheart. You have to be," he whispered, his voice breaking a little. "You _have_ to be."

VOLTRON FORCE

I know, I know, so evil to leave her life hanging in the balance like that, but I don't have the time, strength, or energy to load another chapter, so deal with it! Maybe sometime next week I can get another one up. No baby yet, four weeks left...I'll keep ya'll posted RL2


	8. His Pain

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter belongs to Harmony Gold.

Okay, so here's the news: no news. No baby as of yet. I will be induced this coming Monday (23rd), if I don't have her before that. Fun stuff. Here's a new chapter to keep everyone happy!

Thank you to GoldAngel2 for keeping me in your prayers. I really need them!

Chapter 8: His Pain

"Father! You can't do this to me!" Lotor yelled as two guards grabbed his arms. "I am the Prince!"

Zarkon glowered as he stood from the throne. "I know very well who you are. You are a traitor to this family, an ignorant, arrogant imbecile who deliberately disobeyed me. Not only did you take six of my ships, you stole one of Haggar's newest robeasts! Why didn't you _think_ before you acted!"

"My plan was working, Father! The robeast had Blue..."

"The Princess! You acted foolishly just to have a new harem member!" Zarkon threw up his hands. "Take him to the dungeon and have him locked away," the King directed his guards.

"You can't keep me there!" Lotor shouted, trying to break away from the men.

"Yes I can." Zarkon watched as they dragged his kicking, screaming son from the room. "Haggar."

"Yes?" The witch floated into visibility.'

"What have you found out?"

"Her name is Jerra, and though from a powerful clan, she is young and very inexperienced, Sire. She will be easy to contain."

"Good. And Lotor will be out of the way."

"We had such high hopes for him."

Zarkon gave a curt nod. "I was a fool to ever have any good thoughts toward him. I want his apprentice contained and gotten rid of."

"And Lotor?"

"I will deal with him when I'm ready."

Haggar left the throne room and headed for her personal quarters. Yes, the young witch would be no problem. Lotor might prove to be much more difficult. She knew there were those loyal to the Prince; she also knew Zarkon would feed the traitors to the robeasts. The old crone smiled to herself. She enjoyed seeing Zarkon getting worked up.

VOLTRON FORCE

"How is she?" Keith asked as he strode into the castle hospital. His team followed, but not closely. Their leader was angry and tense, and they respected his space.

Nurse Jaden Linden looked up at him from the desk, her eyes sympathetic. "Dr. Gorma is in with her now, Captain. We don't know anything yet."

Keith closed his dark eyes, reining back the sharp words he longed to use. Arianna and Kerry sat along the light beige wall of the waiting room, and he went to the Queen, seeing how upset she was. He sat next to her and squeezed her hand gently, wishing he could do more. Arianna gave him a soft smile. She knew how awful he felt.

"Keith, it wasn't your fault. You rescued her," the petite Queen said, watching him.

"It wasn't enough. I should've been quicker." His voice was low and rough and he ran his hands over his pale face. Allura had not stirred once since getting her out of the Lion, and he was sick with worry and self-loathing, wondering what he could've done differently to save her.

Doctor Rich Gorma stepped into the hallway and slowly let the door close. He took a deep breath. How could he possibly give the King and Queen this news? And the Voltron Commander? Straightening and pasting on a cool professional look, he headed for the waiting room.

VOLTRON FORCE

A massive thunderstorm was shaking the royal Polluxian castle as Sven Jansson tried to sleep. The tall, handsome Norwegian tossed in his bed, unable to get comfortable. Finally he sat up, mumbling and complaining. Going to the window he looked out, watching the flashing heavens. _Something isn't right. I'm not sure what, but I just feel..._

He spun around at the sound of his door sliding open, then relaxed as his girlfriend stepped in, her pretty face ashen. "Elle, what is it?" he asked, crossing the room to her and taking her hands.

"Sven, something's wrong with Allura. I'm not sure how I know, but I just have this feeling," she said, her midnight eyes worried.

He pulled her close to him, wrapping her in a tight hug. "I felt something too, honey. Let me call Keith. We can find out what's going on," he whispered. Romelle nodded against his chest. The Norwegian reluctantly released her and went to his nightstand, grabbing his cell phone. He flipped it open and groaned, grabbing his head as a white light ripped across his mind.

**_You are needed. Come and fight!_**

"Sven!" The Princess ran to him as he shook his head, trying to clear it. "Are you okay?"

He blinked hard a few times, the words and image burned into his mind's eye. "Yeah, Elle, I'm okay. I just got a calling from Blue Lion." His voice was low and tense. She stared at him, her dark blues widening.

"Sven, then something _is_ wrong with Allura." Her tone was wavery, and the elegant young woman shivered.

"I'll call Keith and tell him what happened. Come here and sit." He took her hand and led her to the bed, sitting next to her as he made his call.

VOLTRON FORCE

"A coma?" Arianna felt unsteady on her feet and was grateful for the hand on her shoulder, knowing Keith must have felt as weak as she did.

"Yes, your Highness. There isn't much I can do for her," Dr. Gorma said, trying to sound reassuring even in the midst of the bad news. "She sustained a very hard hit to the head. Her pulse is strong and she's breathing normally, both of which are good signs." He didn't add that those signs meant she'd come around quicker; sometimes, coma patients simply never came back at all.

"So that's it then? She just stays asleep!" Lance said, his fists clenched. Hunk held his shoulders, his expression grim. He knew exactly what the doctor was saying – and what he wasn't.

"For now, yes, Lieutenant. I am very sorry, Arianna. Would you like to see her?" Rich asked, seeing the turmoil in the Queen's light blue eyes.

"I-I'd like to wait for Alfor. He's on his way," she murmured, and looked up at Keith. The Alaskan was stoic, his combat face hiding anything he was feeling. "Keith, go in and see her," she whispered, sounding afraid.

He nodded and headed for the room. Pausing before the closed door, he sent up a prayer, knowing Allura needed much more than just medical attention now. Gathering himself, he walked in, his breath rattling hard at the sight of her, and he had to stop. She was so pale, her blonde hair spilling across the white pillow. The blankets were pulled to her chest; she looked like she had already died, and was now waiting for her funeral.

Sucking in a deep, calming breath the Captain went to her, his right hand touching her cheek gently. He swallowed hard. "Hey honey, it's me. I-I don't know if you can hear me or not..." Again he swallowed, tasting bile. "Allura, I love you, more than anyone. You have to wake up, beautiful. I need you." If he noticed the tears stinging his maple eyes, he didn't try to wipe them away. "Please, sweetheart. I can't do this without you." His voice was husky with heavy emotion, and he squeezed one of her hands.

"Talking to her will help, Dr. Gorma said." Keith jumped at the soft voice, turning his head to see Arianna and Alfor. The King made his way to the bed, holding back his own feelings. Arianna wiped the back of her hand across her eyes, sniffling just a bit. Keith breathed hard, his dark eyes latched to his girlfriend's face. He had let this happen. He should've kept her at his side during the battle.

"She shouldn't have been out there," the Commander whispered. "I let her get hurt."

Alfor swore low under his breath, making both his wife and future son-in-law look at him. "It's not up to you, Keith, whether or not she's out there. Blue needs her. Arianna and I have no say either. And you know quite well it's too hard during combat to watch out for everyone. Don't blame yourself. You saved her, Captain. You brought her back, and for that, we are eternally grateful." The King's dark blue eyes bored into Keith's surprised dark ones.

"Alfor's right, Keith. Allura is here, safe, because of your bravery and leadership. We know you love her very much," Arianna added, a tremulous smile on her lips. The young Commander was taken back at the kind words and praise, two things he did not believe he deserved.

Dr. Gorma stepped in, staying silent for a moment. It pained him that he couldn't do more for the Princess. "Allura really should be left to rest," he said, tone firm but quiet. Alfor squeezed his daughter's hand and stepped away. Arianna kissed her forehead and followed her husband the doctor out.

Keith leaned down over his still girlfriend and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. There was no response. _Hmmph__. So much for the power of a kiss,_ he thought, scowling. _Well, I had to try. I'd do anything to bring her back. _He kissed her again and stood back, his heart aching.

"I promise, beautiful, we'll get through this. I love you," the Captain whispered before walking out, his head up and shoulders back. He was the Voltron Commander, and he _would_ bring his beloved back to consciousness. He had to.

**VOLTRON FORCE**

Just a warning: I'm pretty far ahead in the chapters of this story, and there will be character death involved. It wouldn't be the _Dark Chronicles of Arus_ without some. RedLion2


	9. Breaking News

WEP owns Voltron. Harmony Gold lays claim to Rick Hunter.

The baby's here and she's doing just fine. Kiera Renee was born on May 20 (the same exact day as her older brother!), and she's a wonderful baby. She sleeps a lot!

Chapter 9: Breaking News

Sven stepped off the transport and breathed deep, his coffee eyes taking in the tall, awe-inspiring Castle of Lions. Keith and the others were hurrying toward him and he smiled, glad he was getting a chance to see them again, even if it wasn't under the best conditions.

"Keith." The two men hugged and stepped back, smiles on their handsome faces. Sven noticed the dark shadows beneath his friend's eyes, however, and frowned. "How is she?"

"Still the same. She doesn't respond to anything," the Alaskan said, sighing. "Thank you for covering for her."

"It's no problem. Romelle understands." Sven gave Lance a quick hug, noting his tense expression. Hunk and Pidge shook the Norseman's hand, and he could see that they were all taking the situation hard. He too felt awful for what had happened; though no longer together, he felt a certain responsibility toward Allura. He knew Keith and the others had done their best to protect her, and his anger burned toward Lotor.

"We'll let you settle in today and have you fly Blue tomorrow," Keith said, seeing the glitter in Sven's eyes. He knew where his friend's thoughts were, and could relate.

Sven nodded and hefted his two bags to his shoulder. "Sounds good." The five young men headed toward the castle while the transport lifted off, and the Norseman felt that this was somehow _right_, that he belonged here, at least for now. _I miss Elle, but she understands. Her cousin is in danger, and we have to protect her._

VOLTRON FORCE

Kent Hawly glowered at his father. "We haven't made any moves, Father. Why are we sitting around? The paperwork we found in Alfor's files is enough to lead a revolt against him. You know that."

Richard sighed, glancing at the papers in front of him. Their spy, a pretty young maid, had gone through the King's files while under pretense that she was cleaning his office. Alfor was linked to drug trafficking, prostitution rings, gambling...and all with a partner listed only as Perry. Yes, they had the King in their hands. All he had to do was call Cayne and Creeley, and they would take it from there.

But what then? He certainly didn't trust those men, didn't trust them at all. Once Alfor was out of power, they planned to control the throne. But who were the outsiders they wanted to bring in? "Dad." He looked up at Kent, seeing his son's eager anger and regretting getting into this mess. "Call Creeley, Father. Give him the information."

"I don't know if it's best to do that, Kent. With the Princess injured, it might be better to wait."

"Soft. You've gone soft! They said you would!" Kent snarled, stalking toward his father's desk.

Richard's sable eyes glittered. "Who said that?"

"Cayne and Creeley. They were right." His son paused, a look of horror creeping over his aristocratic face. "You. _You_ told Alfor there was a traitor! How could you _do_ that! We trusted you!" Kent was screaming, his face red with fury.

Richard came around his desk and slapped his son, twice, enough force to knock the younger man sideways. "Never, _ever_, speak to me with such insolence, Kent. I am your father. You need to remember that." The Duke strode from his office, the papers clutched in his hand.

VOLTRON FORCE

Sven stared at Allura, hating how fragile she looked. Keith sat beside her, clutching her small hand in his larger, rougher one. He didn't speak to her, content for now just to touch her. Sven swallowed hard. He'd seen the Princess beaten badly before, when he and Keith had rescued her from Perry, but at least she'd been awake. This was unnerving.

"Is she okay otherwise?" the Norseman asked, sitting on her other side.

Keith shrugged. "Dr. Gorma says he thinks so, but obviously she can't tell us if she's in any pain."

"I'm sorry, Keith. I can't imagine if it was Romelle."

"I still can't believe its Allura." His throat closed up and he coughed. She'd been like this for five days now, and the stress was telling on him. His friends had tried to cheer him up, to get him to relax, but it hadn't worked.

"Do you want to be alone?" Sven asked, noting his friend's pensiveness.

"No." Keith spoke with vehemence, surprising the Norwegian. "I'm not sure I _can_ be alone with her now. I just want to shake her, yell at her, do anything to get her to respond. Five days, Sven. Five days! Why doesn't she just wake up? I need her!" Keith stopped the tirade before he lost all self-control. He hadn't cried openly yet, and he wasn't about to.

"Have you tried the mind link?" Sven asked, frowning when the Alaskan nodded. "And even that doesn't work?"

"No. Nothing's working." Keith glanced up at his friend. "I'm glad Blue took alright to you. New pilot and all."

"I doubt she'd have called me otherwise, but I know what you mean." Flying Blue had been quite an experience; Sven couldn't believe the power he commanded, or how in-tune he'd been with the mecha.

Keith's communicator went off. "Mitchell."

"Keith, something's happened. Alfor wants us to meet in the east lounge," Pidge said, not sounding happy. "You and Sven both."

"We're on our way," the Captain reassured the younger man. "Something's up. Come on," he said, looking at Sven. The Norseman nodded and headed for the door. Keith gently kissed Allura; even though there was never a response, he refused to give up. The two men headed out, both wondering what was happening.

VOLTRON FORCE

"We have not yet confirmed this information, but it has been reported that a young man was seen flying Blue Lion. What has happened to our Princess?" Italia Brishard looked straight into the camera, a tragic look on her pretty face.

"And now breaking news from the Castle of Lions. We have in our possession paperwork that directly links King Alfor Antares with prostitution, drug trafficking, and gambling, among other things. Is this where all our tax money has been going? Does our King lead a double-life, and does Queen Arianna know about it? Stay tuned to Channel 110 for further news..."

Alfor snapped the television off and turned to eye the small group he had gathered. There were looks of shock, disgust, anger, and distrust. "Before anyone jumps to hasty conclusions, yes, those are my papers. Yes, I was involved with all those things. I was a partner to Perry, a man several planetal authorities had been trying to catch. It was all a ruse."

"He was working undercover," Arianna added quietly.

Coran nodded. "We know that, your Majesty. Most of us, anyway. But our people do not."

"And therein lays the problem. Everything in the paperwork is true," Alfor said, his tone low. He felt defeated. _I should've known this would come back to haunt me. I should've burned those documents._

"Surely they'll believe you, though," Kerry said from her seat next to Rick. "Once you explain everything..."

"They won't. They'll be calling for impeachment," Aaron Candella argued. "The public reacts like cattle in situations like this. They don't think, they act. They'll revolt, Alfor."

"How did the press get the papers?" Lance asked, hazel eyes narrowed. He had a feeling that the traitor was probably a Court member, and two names stuck in his mind.

"I don't know. Coran, what is my best option?" Alfor asked, pinning his Royal Advisor with hot blue eyes.

"You have to tackle it, get on television, do an interview. Tell them _why_ you did it. If you hide away, the rumors will run rampant."

The Arusian King nodded slowly. "Call Ms. Brishard, let her know I want an interview. But nothing is to be said about Allura. The citizens will have enough to deal with." Alfor started toward the door, Coran and Arianna right behind him. Orla and Taledge talked for a few moments before following. Aaron Candella sighed and stood, shaking his head. He wasn't at all sure that the people of Arus would believe the King.

Keith's gaze was narrowed as he watched the small group walk out. He had known about the allegations; Allura had filled all of them in on what was happening the year before when they were still at the Alliance Military University. And he didn't blame Alfor for wanting to shelter Allura from the press. He did find it upsetting that the King hadn't been to see his daughter for two days, and that he appeared much more concerned with pacifying the press than with what Allura was going through.

"C'mon, Keith. Lets get out of here," Lance said, nudging him. "There isn't anything we can do."

The Force leader nodded and followed his friends out, hoping that Alfor's speech would settle down the people. Things could get ugly if it didn't.

**VOLTRON FORCE**

Things are going to get pretty hairy for the Force after this chapter. I know a couple of people asked about the character death; they will be main characters, yes. That's all I'm going to say. I'm going to try and update at least once a week, if not more now that I'm back on my feet.

And I want to encourage anyone who hasn't seen _Revenge of the Sith_ to see it. Wow, what a great way to end the Star Wars legacy. It was as good, I think, as the first three. But I am still, and forever will be, an _Empire Strikes Back_ fan. I mean, c'mon, the AT-ATs? AT-STs? Besides, I like seeing the bad people win once in awhile. It can't be all hearts and flowers. RL2


	10. Keeping Secrets

WEP owns Voltron. Harmony Gold owns Rick Hunter.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I am finished writing this story, but it may take a few weeks to get it all posted. After this one is over, I will be taking a break from Voltron fan fiction to finish up a lingering Gundam Wing story, and then I will be back.

Chapter 10: Keeping Secrets

Jeff Davis scowled at the television in his private quarters, his cobalt eyes pools of fury. The story of what appeared to be the ultimate treachery by a leader was playing on every major news station, and he could only imagine how his friends on Arus were taking it, especially Allura. He knew how sensitive she was.

_I wonder if she's okay? If she's not flying Blue Lion like that reporter said, then where is she? _A sharp rap at his door brought his attention around and he called out, "Come in!" The door slid open to reveal Lieutenant Shannon O'Brien's large frame as he stepped into the neat room of the Vehicle Force Captain. "Hey Shan. Did you see this?" Jeff asked, waving one hand towards the TV.

The 6'3" Irishman nodded and sat down on the edge of his friend's bed. "It's disgusting. I wonder how Allura's father will react."

"He'll tell the truth: that he was trying to catch Perry, get him to slip up."

"And you think they'll believe him?" Shannon's tone was doubtful.

"King Alfor's always been a good leader, and a trustworthy friend to the Alliance. Why else would he have let them build Vehicle Voltron?" Jeff questioned, looking at his friend. The Arusian King had agreed to help Terra build a second Voltron to help patrol the surrounding galaxies; the massive robot, built from 15 separate sea, air, and land vehicles, had been nearly 10 years in the making.

"That has nothing to do with the Arusian people. All they see is their leader spending money, _their_ money, on criminal activities," Shannon pointed out, shaking his coal head.

Jeff sighed. "I know." He glanced at the TV again. "Did you hear what they said about Allura not flying her Lion?"

"I did."

"What do you think?"

Obsidian eyes met cobalt. "Something's probably happened as a result of the files being released. Alfor might be keeping her grounded because of all this."

"Yeah, maybe. I was thinking of calling Keith or Lance."

"I was too." Shannon nodded at him. "Go ahead, Captain." Jeff smiled at the formality. He had never dreamed of holding that rank so soon, or of commanding such a powerful force. He took his cell phone out from the top drawer of his dresser and dialed Keith's number.

VOLTRON FORCE

Keith jumped at the sharp tone of his cell phone and glanced at the ID, smiling just a little. "Hey, Jeff. Long time."

"Too long, Keith." Jeff hesitated, unsure of how to ask what he wanted to know. "How are you guys handling the bad press?"

"We're holding together. The King's going to talk to the press tonight." Keith paused and looked down at Allura. She was still unconscious, feeding tubes keeping her from starvation. It broke him more each day to see her so lifeless, but he would never turn away or give up on her.

Jeff waited for him to go on, sensing the tension over the phone. Something else was wrong. "How's Ally handling everything?"

Keith closed his eyes, knowing he wasn't supposed to tell anyone what had happened. Yet this was Jeff, one of his best friends..."She's okay. She, uh, she's been resting a lot lately." Not the truth, not really, but it was the closest he could come.

"That's good. Tell her we're behind her. And the rest of you guys, too," Jeff told him, voice low. Shannon was watching him, questioning with his dark eyes.

"Thanks. We really appreciate it." The Force Commander checked his watch. "I have to go. I'm on duty in Castle Control in six minutes."

"Okay. Let us know if you need anything." Jeff shut his phone and looked at Shannon. "Something's not right, and it has to do with Allura. Keith didn't sound like himself."

The Irishman stared at his folded hands. "I guess we'll have to wait and see what's happening."

"Yeah, I guess so."

VOLTRON FORCE

Zarkon gestured to the wine bottles set out on the table. "Gentlemen, if you wish." He watched at the two Arusians took their glasses, then raised his own. "To the downfall of the Arusian empire."

Cayne and Creeley nodded and drank. They both knew that dealing with the Drule King was tempting their own fates, but Zarkon had the resources to bring Arus to its knees.

"When will the attack be, my Lord?" Creeley asked, trying to sound honoring. The Drules disgusted him.

"Soon. My forces gather as we speak. Arus will be ripe for the plucking now that Alfor is falling out of favor."

"And what of your son?" Cayne asked, eyeing the Drule monarch. Zarkon shook his head, scowling.

"He won't be a bother to us. I can assure you of that." _And neither will his witch, if Haggar can be trusted to tell me the truth. _He knew his old crone would be attempting to do away with the younger witch that day.

"Very good. And of course once you've taken control of the planet, our man will take the throne, as previously agreed on," Creeley said, watching their host closely.

Zarkon smiled, fangs gleaming in the dim light from the chandelier. "Well, that _is_ our plan, correct? I may have a final say on what actually goes _on _from the throne, however."

Creeley shook his head. "That was not part of our original plan!"

Cayne spoke up before the Drule monarch could, seeing the unpleasant flash in Zarkon's yellow eyes. "I'm sure we can work something out, gentlemen. There's no sense in fighting." Creeley looked like he might add something but didn't under his partner's piercing scrutiny.

Their host nodded. He had pegged Cayne as the smart one. Creeley was a mouse to be toyed with and destroyed once the amusement wore off. "No indeed. No sense in fighting amongst ourselves." He of course had no intention of letting an Arusian control the throne; he already had an idea of who he would place in charge under his command, but there was no use in telling his companions any of this, not yet.

There would be time later for that.

VOLTRON FORCE

Haggar stood in the shadows, observing Lotor's young witch. Jerra sat quietly on a bed lavish with throw pillows, brushing out her silken coppery hair, her large turquoise eyes half-closed. The old crone smiled to herself. She, too, had once been a beautiful thing, but the dark magic had twisted and defiled the beauty, turning her soul to the outside. And what a filthy, vile soul it was.

Jerra put the brush down, sensing she was no longer alone. "You know, Haggar, you and I could run this planet. Zarkon and Lotor are both egotistical fools."

"You should watch what you say, my pretty little pet. _You_ may have no loyalty..."

"Loyalty? What loyalty could you possibly feel toward Zarkon?" Jerra turned to stare into the shadows. "The moment he thought you useless you would be gone!"

Haggar considered this. She knew quite well what Zarkon would have done with her. He would be absolutely livid if he knew how long she had actually known of Jerra's presence in the castle, or of how many times the robeasts they sent to Arus weren't quite perfected.

"See, Haggar? Why not use our powers against them?"

"There are ways of them getting rid of us." Haggar knew she could not turn from the King she had been serving. "You would not last long."

"Let me show you what I can do. I can help bring Voltron down," the young witch said, voice soft. "I can play with those arrogant young pilots."

"Perhaps you would be of use to Zarkon. But if you try to help Lotor..."

Jerra's beautiful eyes hardened. "You don't have to worry about that. He isn't worth my time _or_n talents."

Haggar gestured into the shadows. "Then come."

VOLTRON FORCE

Allura lay in a deep sleep as Keith kept watch over her, his mind racing. In just two hours Alfor would go public; either his people would believe him, or they wouldn't. The young Captain knew things would get ugly if Alfor couldn't pacify the Arusians, and it was already stressful enough with Allura in a coma.

"I wish you'd wake up, beautiful," he whispered, caressing her cool cheek. "I miss you so much." He sighed, wondering how long she would be out. Dr. Gorma was optimistic, but it was killing her boyfriend to see her like this.

Deciding to try the mind link, Keith centered himself while grasping both of Allura's delicate hands.

**_Allura, wake up. I need you. Please, sweetheart. You have to wake up!_**

Breathing deep, he rested his forehead against her hands, closing his dark maple eyes. Something had to give. He needed a break.


	11. Into the Fire

WEP owns Voltron. Harmony Gold owns Rick Hunter.

Chapter 11: Into the Fire

Italia Brishard patted her hair one last time, checked her lipstick, and grabbed her notebook. The 25 year old reporter headed out to the Channel 110 van, anxious to get the interview started. King Alfor had agreed to do the interview at the Castle of Lions, and she was ecstatic to be the reporter doing it.

Chris Wegend, her cameraman, smiled as they pulled out of the parking lot and turned for the castle. Young and excitable, he was equally as ecstatic as Italia was. He knew the pretty woman beside him enjoyed her time as a print reporter for the _Arusian Satellite_, but was trying her hardest to find a big story to launch her television career. He figured she had just found it.

"Ready for this?" he asked, flipping his brown bangs out of his gray eyes.

Italia nodded as she flipped through her questions and notes. "I'm ready. And he is too, hopefully." Though she appeared thick-skinned and hard-nosed, Italia had a very soft heart, and she was hoping the King could explain away the harsh accusations being directed toward him. _And I really want to know where the Princess is._ She settled back against the seat and tried to relax, knowing the next hour or so would be stressful for her, the King, and the entire planet.

VOLTRON FORCE

Lance fidgeted by the main castle door, a scowl on his face. He had been elected to accompany the reporter and whatever crew she had back to Alfor's office, where the King had chosen to do the interview. Lance scoffed. It wasn't like he didn't have other things he could do, instead of waiting for the annoying reporter..._I could be playing Pidge's new video game or sleeping or..._

And then Italia and her cameraman were stepping through the door, her vivacious teal eyes locking on Lance. "Lieutenant West."

"Ms. Brishard." He kept his tone cool, offhanded. "This way." He led them at a fast clip down the marbled hallways, listening to her heels click on the polished floor. Two armed Royal Guards stood outside Alfor's office; they patted Italia and Chris down, the young cameraman scowling. Lance watched them disappear into the King's spacious office and turned away to head to the west lounge, where the team had agreed to meet to watch the live interview.

Sven looked up when the Californian entered, his dark coffee eyes concerned. "Where's Keith?" Lance asked, noting his Captain's absence. Hunk and Pidge were quietly playing checkers in the corner, both looking uptight.

"With Allura," Sven said, his voice soft. Lance frowned and sat next to him on the couch.

"I hope she comes around soon. The stress is killing him."

The door slid open and Keith walked in, head lowered, his strides short and almost shuffling. He sat in one of the rocker recliners and glanced at the television. "It should be starting."

"Yeah." Lance changed channels and settled back after sending a worried glance toward his best friend. He too was very concerned for Allura, and tried to visit as much as possible, but knew the worry was a much heavier burden on Keith.

"I am Italia Brishard for Channel 110, here with His Majesty, King Alfor Antares, of Planet Arus." The pretty brunette paused, her teal eyes determined. "Your Highness, I would like to first of all thank you for allowing this interview to take place. I'm sure you are anxious to talk about the files that were released."

Alfor smiled, but his deep blue eyes held his own determination. "I am happy to do this interview for you, Ms. Brishard, and yes, I want the air cleared." The regal King paused; what he would say next would no doubt throw his people into a tailspin. "Everything in the files is true."

Italia felt her heart drop almost painfully. "I see. Is your involvement in the criminal activities still going on?"

Alfor shook his head, keeping his eyes on her. "No. I was approached two years ago by the Galaxy Garrison and asked if I would help them bring down a man whose criminal record was growing by leaps..."

"Perry." Italia couldn't help herself, though she knew the interruption was rude.

"Yes, Perry. I agreed. I became involved, in an impersonal way, with him and his dealings. My job was to track his movements, track his money, until the Garrison had enough to arrest him. He is now in prison."

Italia nodded, leaning forward slightly. "The money you used for the operation. Was it the tax payers?" It was a question everyone was waiting to have answered.

"Yes, it was, but when Perry was brought in, his holdings were all liquidated, and every penny I used was returned to us, with interest," the King said, relaxing a little.

"If you were just helping the Terran government, why didn't you come forth with this information after Perry was captured?" Italia asked, one sleek eyebrow raised. "And why did the Garrison ask you specifically for help?"

The King stretched in his arm chair. He'd expected both questions. "It was a mistake to withhold the files. At the time, I did not see the need to release the information. As for the Garrison's request, Perry was spotted here on Arus several times. He was involved in business with one of our top businessmen, who at this time shall remain nameless." His voice was cool. He saw no need to drag Andrew Blanchard into the spotlight.

Italia had instinct enough to back off. It was obvious to her that Alfor was telling the truth, and also considered the matter closed. She did, however, have a few more questions. "Who released the files, your Highness, if you did not?"

He let a faint scowl play across his handsome features. "We are looking into that." It wasn't the time to accuse the Court. Not yet.

"Thank you, your Majesty, for your time tonight." She paused for a moment, seeing him relax more. "I _do_ have two more questions for you, however, on a different matter. I'm sure you wouldn't mind?"

Alfor's eyes narrowed for a second before he caught himself. "Ask away, Ms. Brishard."

She nodded. "We have reports of a young man flying the Blue Lion. Has something happened to Princess Allura?"

Alfor's stomach tightened. For years he and Arianna had tried to shelter their daughter from the press, knowing she would have plenty of time to deal with them later on in life. "During the last battle she was injured and is in recovery."

"And who is taking her place?"

"A very qualified young man."

Italia's temper flared a little. "How badly injured is the Princess? And why was she allowed to be hurt? Surely her intended, Commander Mitchell, should have protected her?"

Alfor held back his anger, swallowing it down. "The Princess can not operate her Lion at this time. As for her 'being allowed' to get hurt, you have no comprehension of combat, Ms. Brishard. Captain Mitchell and the rest of the Force were doing their job – protecting Arus and its people. Combat injuries happen. Now, I think this interview is over." He stood and she nodded, seeing that she had angered him.

Chris shut the camera off as Italia gathered her notes and jacket, her teal eyes narrowed in thought. _So Alfor doesn't want to tell me why Allura's not flying. She must have serious injuries._ _What if she won't be able to fly anymore?_ Her eyes took on a fine sheen as she thought of what that could mean. Perhaps she could still get the big story she'd been searching for.

VOLTRON FORCE

Keith's face blanched at Italia's cruel accusation. Him, not trying to protect Allura? He had done everything he could! He rose from the recliner, anger lighting his dark eyes, his fists clenched. Lance and Sven rose too, both hurrying to his side.

"Keith, ignore her. No one blames you for what happened," Lance said, his voice hard. The Force Commander gave a curt nod.

"Yeah, Cap. She's just digging for a story," Hunk said, his dark sable eyes flashing. As the oldest of the group, he took on the role of big brother, a role he took quite seriously.

"You'd never let anything happen to Allura if you could help it," Pidge added fiercely.

Keith smiled a little, thankful for his team. Sven put a hand on his shoulder. "It looked to me like Italia's searching for a big story. There's going to be reporters everywhere now, wanting to know how Ally is." There was a low warning in his calm voice.

"I know. They won't get past the front doors," Keith said, scowling. He turned to leave the lounge and groaned as the alarms shrieked, sending the Force running for the control room. When they arrived the found the place in utter silence, Coran and Alfor gaping at the large monitors.

"Dear God," Sven murmured as the five young men walked closer, their eyes riveted to the screen as well.

The largest attack force any of them had ever seen was poised just above Arus, every ship quivering with a massive array of cannons and lasers. Alfor nodded to Coran to open communications.

"This is King Alfor. You have entered Arusian airspace. State your business." He spoke coolly, dark blue eyes narrowed.

Lance snorted under his breath, drawing a hot look from Keith. The Californian shrugged and rolled his eyes. _What kind of business does Alfor think they're here on? Selling Girl Scout cookies?_

"Prepare to fight, Planet Arus." The icy words came seconds before the enemy fleet descended.


	12. Final Moments

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter belongs to Harmony Gold.

Chapter 12: Final Moments

Kerry Candella watched in absolute horror as the massive warships pounced on the Castle of Lions and the outlying areas. The mansion she called home shook as a few shots fired from a passing fighter found their mark. Aaron, her father, rushed to her side, a briefcase clutched in one pale hand.

"We must get to a shelter. Come on," he said, grabbing her by the wrist. The underground shelters had been built years ago and were considered impenetrable. His daughter shook her head.

"We should go to the castle."

"No. It won't be safe." Their eyes met and she saw the hopelessness and despair.

"Dad, the Voltron Force..."

"They can only delay the inevitable, Kerry. Look at the number of enemy ships! We must hide _now_." He dragged her through the house and out the door, heading toward the nearest shelter. Kerry looked up and saw the Lions fighting back, and her heart went out to them. How much more punishment could the great mechas take?

VOLTRON FORCE

"Two on your eight, Pidge," Sven called out, bringing Blue up and over in a roll to position her behind another battleship.

"I got 'em," the Green pilot responded, firing and hitting.

"Where are these ships from?" Hunk asked, grunting as a missile rolled Yellow sideways. "They aren't from Doom."

"Who cares. Let's just get rid of 'em," Lance said, firing two claw missiles at a battleship attempting to run a pass on the castle. Britt Ralston had every castle gun going to work, and the shields were straining but holding.

"Coran, where are these ships coming from?" Alfor asked, his tone heavy as he watched the Pride battling.

"They belong to the planet Tyvek, sire," his advisor said, stroking his mustache. "Lieutenant Ralston, how are the guns?"

Britt swore low and glanced toward the two older men. "Two emplacements have been knocked out and the others are becoming depleted. They won't last much longer."

Alfor sighed. He had known things would get steadily worse; the visions that crept into his dreams had been horrifying. Coran glanced at him. "Do we send out a Mayday?" he asked in a whisper. Alfor's eyes met his and both men knew their time was growing rapidly shorter.

"There's no one to come," the King whispered back. He had sent his people to the shelters and was about to send everyone in the castle below ground as well. The Tyvekian fleet was too strong to be taken down by just castle defenses and the Pride. Even Voltron would be no match.

"What should we do?"

"We hold them off as long as we can." Alfor motioned to Rick, who hurried to the King's side. "Rick, begin evacuation procedures for the castle staff. I want everyone not in this room below ground in 15 minutes."

"Yes, sir." Rick turned away, cobalt eyes grim. As he left the control room to start his task, he prayed that Kerry was somewhere safe.

VOLTRON FORCE

Prince Haman Niev of planet Tyvek watched from the safety of his personal warship, _Warlord_, as his forces continued to beat Arus into submission. The 28 year old Prince was in high spirits: Arus was predicted to fall by that night, and the lovely young Allura would be his. King Zarkon sat to his left, cold reptilian eyes watching the escalating chaos and imagining how Alfor was preparing for defeat.

They had attacked earlier than planned; with the news of Alfor's deceit, they had launched the Tyvekian fleet to capitalize on the disunion the Arusians were feeling. The castle defenses were already weakening, and the Voltron Force was totally besieged. Arus was on her final legs and buckling.

VOLTRON FORCE

Keith raked over one battleship with Black's gigantic claws and turned for another. This was the worse fight they'd ever been in, and he was glad for the first time that Allura was still in her coma and not out here. He watched Red and Yellow both strike the ground in hard, bouncing rolls, and knew they had to form Voltron. He was their only hope for survival.

"Team, let's join up," he ordered, seeing his friends heading for him. Their expressions were grim, matching his own. He knew they only had one shot; after that, the enemy ships would be wise to what they were trying. "Activate interlocks. Dynotherms connected. Infracells up..." And the handsome Captain got no further as two of the warships struck Black with heavy laser fire, the great mecha falling end over end.

"Keith!" Lance yelled, throwing Red into a desperate dive to catch his erstwhile Commander. The others gave chase as well, each feeling hopelessness settle into their chests as Black tumbled lower to the ground. It was going to be close...

Keith fumbled with the controls, his breath coming in hard gasps as he fought for control. His ship was spinning too fast, pinning him down in his seat, and he knew this was it for him, and his only regret was not telling his intended goodbye...

**_Allura! I love you! I'm so sorry, sweetheart..._**

The ground came rushing up to fill the view screen, and Keith blacked out, body going limp and slumping forward against the belts.

VOLTRON FORCE

Rick ran into the castle hospital and headed for Dr. Gorma's office. The nurses on duty looked up at him, startled. Rich Gorma was pacing, listening to the distant sounds of battle. The hospital was on the lowest levels, where it was considered the safest. He was not surprised to see Rick, or to hear what he had to say.

"We have to evacuate," the tall Arusian told him. "The King wants everyone below ground."

"Of course." Gorma moved past him and out into the waiting area. "Jaden, Kalli, we must go to the shelters."

"But the Princess..."

"I'll bring her," Rick said, his eyes cool. "Go ahead." He waited to make sure they were on their way before going to Allura's room. She was so small and so fragile-looking, and he swore to himself that no one would hurt her, ever. He unhooked her IVs, knowing there were medical facilities in the shelters where they could be reattached, and very gently picked her up.

And nearly dropped her when she began to struggle, her blue eyes snapping open. "Keith!" Her scream was short and high-pitched, and completely horrified.

Rick held her tight to him as she breathed deep and hard. "Shh, Ally, relax." He glanced upward as a loud crash reverberated through the castle, feeling his friend jump.

"What's going on, Rick? Where's Keith?" Allura asked, gazing at him, her ocean orbs panicky.

"We're under attack. Keith and the team are trying to hold the Tyvekians back." He began carrying her out into the hall, frowning as she fought against him. "Ally, try to relax..."

"Relax? Why are the Tyvekians attacking us? What is going _on_! And put me down!" the young, irate woman said, struggling even harder to get free. Rick sighed in hurried exasperation and released her, catching her elbow as she swayed. She found her feet and looked up at him.

"Allura, do you remember the battle with the robeast?" he asked, forcing himself to be patient. She nodded. "You were knocked out and slipped into a coma. You've been out for almost six days."

"What? But, but who is flying Blue?"

"Sven. Blue called to him. And there's something else, too." He hesitated, hearing the castle groan against another attack. "Someone released your dad's files on Perry to the public."

Allura's eyes widened in realization. "But those files make my father look like a criminal!"

"Yes. So your dad just gave a televised interview tonight to tell what was going on. And then the Tyvekians attacked." He grabbed her hand. "Which is why we need to get you to a shelter."

Allura pulled back from him. "No, Rick. I want to go up to Castle Control. I need to see how the team's doing."

"Ally, it's too dangerous." He grabbed her hand again.

"Rick, I heard Keith call out to me. He's hurt. I have to see what's wrong!" Her voice was high and pleading, and he knew that even if he took her to a shelter, she would just leave.

"Alright, come on. But stay close to me." They headed out of the hospital and ran to her room, Allura changing quickly from the hospital clothes to her own. The Castle of Lions shook and shuddered as they raced for the control room, and Allura was horrified to see that most of their view screens were blank. Alfor turned and caught her eye, scowling as she ran to him. He was glad to see she had awakened, but she could not stay here.

"Allura, get to a shelter! There is nothing you can do!" The King's blue eyes snapped as he glanced at Rick. "Get her to safety!"

"Your Majesty, we've lost all contact with the Pride," Coran reported, his voice tense. Alfor swore and turned to him. He knew that without the big Lions, they were going to be overrun. "What should we do?" his advisor asked, trying to remain stoic. It seemed like everyone in the room was waiting for their leader's answer – no one seemed to be breathing.

His piercing gaze swept his men and women, people who he knew would stay to the bitter end. Why the Tyvekians were attacking them was unknown: Prince Haman Niev had never before shown hostilities, outside of joining forces with Doom. Allura looked frightened, but he knew it was more because of the lack of contact with the Pride than the battle.

"Sir, there's a transmission coming through," a young man called from one of the view screens.

"Put it through," Coran ordered, the pit of his stomach falling.

"King Alfor." Prince Haman's lightly mottled gray face stared at them. "I order you to surrender. Your castle is defenseless, and the Voltron Lions are no more. Surrender."

Allura gasped and felt Rick wrap an arm around her shaking shoulders. "That can't be," she whispered. "I-I'd _know_ if Keith were..." Tears poured down her pale face was Rick tightened his hold.

Alfor sighed deep within himself. It had been a good fight, but the Tyvekians were a warrior race, and their fleets were far too numerous for his planet to beat. Arianna, along with Nanny and a complement of guards, had fled an hour ago to an underground bunker. Orla, refusing to leave, stood close to Taledge, her violet eyes taking on a deeper, darker hue as she tried, with her magic, to help the fledgling Arusians.

"Alfor, if you refuse to surrender now, know that when my men overrun the castle, they will not be merciful. Your people will be taken as slaves, and your daughter will share my bed tonight." Haman spoke slowly, coolly, his eyes burning with anger.

Allura shuddered and heard Rick whisper, "Never. He won't lay a hand on you!"

The King's blue orbs smoldered as he walked to the view screen. "The Arusian race has never before surrendered to anyone. If you desire Arus, you will have to come and take me from my castle. I _will not_ surrender." Cheers erupted throughout the control room, though those cheering knew their King had effectively signed their death warrants. The Castle of Lions could not stand much more.

Haman smiled. "You are a brave man, Alfor." The Prince's visage faded away, and Alfor turned to his people.

"Go now to the shelters. Haman's soldiers will have a very hard time breaking into them. Allura, you must go too."

She felt Rick take her arm and breathed out hard, her head reeling. It couldn't end like this! "No, Father! I won't go without you!" she cried, twisting in Rick's steel-trap grip.

Alfor crossed to her and took the forlorn young woman in his arms for what he knew would be the last time. "My daughter, my responsibility is to remain here. _Your _responsibility is to hide away where the enemy cannot find you." He raised his eyes to Rick, and the younger man saw the King's despair and determination. "Go, my child." Alfor pressed a gentle kiss to Allura's forehead and pushed her back into Rick's waiting arms. She was sobbing openly as her friend led her from the great room.

The King turned to face the others, noting their cold, somber looks. "I meant what I said. Go to the shelters." As everyone, including Orla, began to shake their heads, Coran met his best friend's blue eyes.

"We are with you, your Majesty, until the end," the advisor said, tone low and grim. "We belong here with you."

Alfor's heart rallied a little at the solemn pledge they were all making. They knew what would happen, and what the consequences of their unfailing loyalty would be.

"Then we will stay and fight, together, until they carry us from this castle," he said softly, taking his place next to Coran at the main console.


	13. Trying to Regroup

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter belongs to Harmony Gold.

Thank you for all the great reviews! I'm hoping to post the rest of this story quickly, as I have two other stories that need updating and posting.

Chapter 13: Trying to Regroup

The ending of the great battle came swiftly, as the Tyvekian warships decimated the vaunted Castle of Lions. Haman's army of guerilla soldiers burst through the castle like a plague, plundering and destroying. Alfor and those in the control room with him were taken as POWs, with no regard for rank or stature. When news reached the Tyvekian Prince that neither the Queen nor the Princess could be found, his fine mottled face showed his fit of rage. He had been fantasizing about the Princess during the entire battle, and now was being robbed of his dream.

"Take the castle POWs to Tyvek. I will interrogate the King," the young Prince waspishly ordered, his eyes flashing in anger. "I _will_ have Allura."

VOLTRON FORCE

Keith groaned as he tried to straighten his back, white-hot pain knifing down through his body. Discovering that he couldn't move, he swore and tried to remember what had happened. His eyes darted around his surroundings, and he realized he was still in the cockpit of Black. _The battle...I got hit...the others. What happened?_ He began to struggle, ignoring the intense pain, needing to know what the outcome of the battle had been and how his friends were.

"Keith!"

The cry froze him for a moment before a tired grin split his lips. "Lance! In here!" the Force Commander yelled back. He heard his friend making his way slowly toward him and it took every effort not to urge Lance to hurry.

"Keith, thank God. I wasn't sure..." the Californian's voice broke and tears clouded his sight for a few seconds. "Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how bad. I can't move," the Captain said, breathing deep to control his own emotions. "Where're the others?"

Lance pulled a knife from his utility belt and began cutting away the restraining harness. "I'm not sure."

Keith's maple eyes narrowed. "You aren't sure? We didn't crash together?"

"No." Lance finished his task. "Can you stand?"

His best friend pushed himself upright and felt Lance help him to his feet. Keith hissed as another pain jolted down his body and his eyes clouded against the aches. Lance watched his friend struggle and rage flooded through him. What right did someone else have to attack them? He took Keith's arm to assist him, knowing the Alaskan would need help keeping his feet when he saw the landscape outside Black.

It was barren, already desolate from the enemy strafing runs. Two broken and battered Tyvekian fighters ships lay not far from Black – two of her last victims before being shot down herself. Keith paused outside his Lion, breathing hard. On the horizon smoke billowed and belched, and his stomach clenched as he retched. _The castle.__ Allura._

"I tried getting through, Keith," Lance whispered, not having enough strength to speak louder. "All communications must be down."

Keith staggered away, trying hard to comprehend what he was seeing. The skies were devoid of any ships, but a thick pall of smoke lingered overhead like a funeral shroud. Had Arus lost? Had the castle been taken over? He closed his dark eyes and concentrated, reaching out for the woman he loved.

VOLTRON FORCE

Allura was pacing, restless, upset, and very frightened. She and Rick were in one of the underground shelters below the castle, along with several members of the staff. Rick leaned against the reinforced steel wall, his hands over his eyes. Everyone was quiet, trying to absorb the shock of what had happened. The muffled sounds of battle had died away, leaving only a dead calm.

**_Allura! Allura, answer me, please!_**

****

The Princess stumbled and let out a quick cry of relief. Rick hurried to her, taking her arm for support. "He's alive," she whispered, gazing up into the Arusian's concerned face. "Keith's alive!"

"Thank God." Rick smiled tiredly. His friend moved away from him and closed her eyes, focusing.

**_Keith, I'm safe, in a shelter below the castle. Rick is with me, too. Where are you?_**

****

Allura winced, her hand flying up to rub her forehead. She and Keith were not experienced enough for long thoughts, and that coupled with the extreme stress was enough to give her a bad headache. Rick moved to her side and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Take it easy, Ally. He knows you're alive now," he whispered softly. "Don't wear yourself out."

She nodded and leaned against him for support, sending one last thought to her intended.

**_Keith, please be careful._**

VOLTRON FORCE

"We have reports that Planet Arus has been brutally attacked by Prince Haman Niev's forces from Planet Tyvek. Details are still unclear but it is safe to say the invading forces greatly outnumber the Arusian defenses. The attack appears to be unprovoked..."

Major James Hawkins, Commander of the ship the _SS Explorer_, turned the volume down on the TV and gazed steadily at the Captains of the Vehicle Force. He knew that two of them were extremely close to the Arusian Princess and members of the Lion Force. Captain Jeff Davis' cobalt eyes burned intensely as he met his commanding officer's light blue gaze.

"Sir, we can't just leave them hanging! They need our help!" Jeff said hotly, rising to his feet.

"We are under orders to stay in the Silica galaxy, Captain. The Denubian galaxy is well over three days flight time from here," Hawkins answered, his tone low. "I will not disregard GG."

"So we let Arus get taken over!" Captain Cliff Jameson, leader of the Force's ground team, asked in fury. "We have a responsibility to help them!"

"No, we have a responsibility to Galaxy Garrison. I am sorry that Arus is in trouble, but we have our standing orders." Hawkins turned to leave the room, adding quietly, "And I do not want to hear about it again."

"I guess that settles it," Captain Krik DeCado, leader of the sea team, said softly. "We can't just disobey GG."

Jeff spun to stare at him. "Yes, we can. Arus' only defense forces are the Lions. They need help." He swung his hard gaze to Cliff. "You with me?"

"You know it, mate."

Krik's jaw dropped and he shook his head. "Jeff, I know they're friends of yours, but we can't do this. We'd be court-martialed!"

That brought Jeff up short. He knew Krik was right, but his friends needed him...he met Cliff's icy blue eyes and saw a look of defeat in them. "He's right, mate. Keith's a good leader. Maybe they'll be able to hold them off." His low voice betrayed his lack of confidence.

"Yeah, maybe." The coal-haired Illinoisan sighed, his head lowering. _If there was any way I could get to Arus, I would. They need us._

VOLTRON FORCE

"So she's okay?" Lance asked as he and Keith trudged toward the smoking horizon.

"Yeah. She's with Rick." The Alaskan stumbled and swore under his breath. "This shouldn't have happened. Our long-range sensors should've picked up the enemy fleet."

"Cloaking devices. "I mean, we have them on the Lions."

"Yeah." The Alaskan gasped as a sharp pain went through his side. Lance eyed him warily.

"Maybe we should rest."

"No."

"Ally's fine. She said so..."

His best friend stopped to glare at him. "She's been unconscious for almost six days. Forgive me for wanting to talk face-to-face with her, hug her, kiss her. Okay?"

Lance held up his hands. "Okay, gees. I know you want to see her." He glanced toward their destination. "I wonder if Alfor and Arianna are okay." There was tepid doubt in his voice. If the King and Queen had been taken prisoner, or killed..."I can't believe this happened."

"Me either." Keith resumed walking, determined to reach Allura. Nothing else mattered, even the fact that both Black and Red were too heavily damaged to operate. They had taken the keys and left the great metal cats, not knowing what else to do with them. Lance stayed near him, aware that his Commander was seriously injured, though Keith wouldn't say anything.

"I tried contacting the rest of the team. No one would answer," Lance said softly.

"Their communicators are probably broke." Keith was worried about his teammates, but Allura, and seeing her, were his biggest priorities. He knew Sven was an able outdoorsman, and Hunk would have no problem. Pidge...hopefully he'd crashed near the other two. _I'm sure they're alright. And Allura sounded so afraid and upset. She has to be my biggest concern right now. _The pair trudged on, thirsty and in pain, but moving.

VOLTRON FORCE

Zarkon summoned Haggar and Jerra to his personal quarters. He wasn't surprised to find the younger witch working with his own, and suspected that Lotor wasn't aware of the betrayal. His son was such an idiot that he couldn't even keep an evil woman satisfied.

"The Voltron Force has been split up. Find the pilots and bring them here," he ordered, his reptilian eyes glittering with horrible anticipation. Both witches nodded and dematerialized. "The Lions will belong to me. Finally." The old King smiled.


	14. Checkmate

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter belongs to Harmony Gold.

Chapter 14: Checkmate

Haman watched in glee as the prisoners taken from the castle control room were brought into a large holding cell. King Alfor stood front and center, his dark blue eyes glittering with suppressed rage. The young Prince turned to Nara Bruin, his head advisor. "I want Alfor alone."

She nodded and stepped forward, speaking to a couple of Tyvekian guards. They entered the cell and grabbed the Arusian King, waving their blasters at anyone who tried to stop them. Haman grinned to himself; he'd been waiting for this day, the day Alfor would have to bow before him. He'd actually been surprised when Zarkon had agreed to let him have the Arusian monarch, but he wasn't dwelling on the reason.

"Bring him to my interrogation chamber."

"As you wish, my Lord," Nara said and waved the guards forward. Alfor went willingly enough, knowing to resist now would help no one. Orla, who had been in the control room when Haman's soldiers had swept in, was going to try some spells to get them out. They could only pray it would work.

The interrogation chamber was cold and dank, and Alfor saw several torture-type devices lining the walls. He kept his head up and shoulders back. He was not that easily intimidated. Haman gestured to Nara, and the heavy wooden door swung shut, locking. The Prince walked over to a wall and perused the items, finally selecting one and walking over to Alfor, who eyed him warily.

"Well, shall we begin? I need you to tell me _everything_," Haman said quietly. "Bow down."

VOLTRON FORCE

Pidge groaned as he crawled out of Green, blinking hard to clear the fog in his eyes. His glasses had withstood the crash landing; unfortunately, his body hadn't done as well. One ankle was twisted badly and he was certain his right wrist was broken. _I have to find the others, find out what happened._

"What have we here? An injured Voltron pilot? How lovely."

Pidge gazed up and shuddered while reaching for his blaster.

"Ah, ah, ah."

He cried out as a white pain arced through his body and he struggled to stay conscious as he felt a floating sensation overtake him. The young pilot heard quiet chuckling as his reality faded.

VOLTRON FORCE

Blue and Yellow had crashed next to one another, with Blue's head partially under water. Hunk had managed to get clear of his cockpit and ran into the lake, yelling Sven's name. Wrenching the door in the Lion's head open, the ex-fireman forced his way in, seeing Sven laying unconscious on the floor, his restraining belts broken in two.

"Sven!" Hunk lifted his friend, grateful to hear the soft, uneven breathing. Slinging him over one broad shoulder, the Yellow pilot muscled his way back out into the lake and headed for shore.

"How wonderful. Two for the price of one."

Before Hunk could even react to the cruelly charming female voice, his eyes closed as his body fell forward.

"Only two more to go, Jerra. Let us continue."

VOLTRON FORCE

"Now, Alfor, I hate to ask again, but will if I must." Haman leaned close to his prisoner. "Where have you hidden the Queen and Princess?"

The Arusian King closed his eyes, refusing to answer and knowing the consequence. A leather collar, lined with steel needles, squeezed his neck until he could no longer breathe, the bite from the tiny knives ripping into his throat. He struggled for air, writhing against the restraints that bound him spread-eagled on the damp floor.

Haman, holding the leash that tightened the collar, watched in impassiveness. If this device didn't break Alfor, there were others that would. He enjoyed seeing the older man gasp and choke, his pale face taking on a blueing tinge. "Come now, Alfor, surely they aren't worth _dying_ for, are they? Arianna would have given up long ago," he nettled, seeing a flash of anger in the King's eyes. The Prince jerked the leash again.

Blood swept from beneath the collar as Alfor fought to stay awake, his lungs aching and burning, his vision blurring. He would not reveal the hiding places of his family. They _were_ worth dying for. And as Haman leaned over him again, Alfor knew that was exactly what he was doing. He focused one last time on the image of his beautiful wife.

**_Goodbye, Arianna, my heart. I love you. _**

****

The Prince scoffed as Alfor's head lolled to the side, blood seeping from his mouth as his lungs ruptured. "What a pity. Nara, have his body hung on the wall. I want the others to see it. And have that blonde woman brought in next." He knelt to remove the collar, one of his favorite devices, and returned it to the wall as the dead Arusian monarch was lifted up. Haman stared at his fallen adversary in contempt. He would kill everyone in the holding cell if he had to in order to find Allura.

VOLTRON FORCE

Arianna had been sleeping fitfully, completely exhausted from the terrors of the night before. They had no way of knowing if Arus had been victorious; all they could do was wait for someone to come get them. No one dared venture out, lest the battle still be raging.

Eleanor, ever faithful, sat next to her Queen, her chalky face streaked with tear tracks. The had a bad feeling about the whole thing, but kept her despairing thoughts to herself. _I pray the Princess and our King are safe. So many terrible things could have happened, or be happening..._

"Alfor!" The scream of anguish tore through the dimly-lit shelter and ricocheted off the reinforced walls. Arianna was sobbing, her body shaking as wave after wave of tears assaulted her.

"My Queen, shh, shh now," Eleanor whispered, trying to comfort her. "Everything's fine." The others in the shelter, a squad of six armed guards and two maids, stared in shock at their Queen, who was usually so poised and in control.

"No! Nothing is fine, Ellie! Alfor is...h-he's _dead_!" Arianna screamed, holding her lovely face in her quaking hands.

"Dear God..." Eleanor mumbled as her Queen continued to scream.

VOLTRON FORCE

"Keith, wait up. You're too tired for this," Lance said, grabbing his friend's arm. The Alaskan shook his ebony head, trying to pull away.

"Don't, Lance. I have to see her," he muttered, but Lance refused to let go.

"You're hurt and exhausted. I want to see her too, but we need to rest." The Californian was adamant, and Keith gave in, sinking to the dusty ground.

"Just for a minute, Lance," Keith warned, fighting to keep his eyes open. His chest ached from his exertions and he longed desperately for a hot shower and his bed. But nothing was driving him as hard as the need to see and hold Allura. Just hearing her answering voice in his head had brought his heart to a standstill. The Californian stretched out beside him on his back, dead tired. Keith let his eyes close. _Only for a minute.__ I have to get to Allura..._

"Keith...Keith, wake up, handsome."

"Hmmm..." The Voltron Commander forced open his maple eyes, expecting to see his intended kneeling over him. Instead he saw a lovely vision with deep turquoise eyes and coppery hair that glinted in the cooling sunlight. "Who are you?" he demanded, sitting up and groaning as pain coursed through him.

"Someone who can take away all your pain, Captain," Jerra purred, reaching to brush some unruly hair back from his fevered forehead. Instantly he felt a numbness replace his headache, and he sighed in relief. She smiled at him and caressed his stubbled cheek. "Just relax, handsome. I'll take care of you."

He nodded, feeling like he was somehow betraying Allura and not quite able to make that connection as the air around him shimmered and danced. "What's happening?" he whispered, watching the lovely young woman's face as it distorted.

"Shh, Captain. You're quite safe." The low words sounded like music and Keith closed his eyes, giving in to their heaviness.

Haggar smiled in satisfaction. The second-in-command had been easy to overtake as well – one wave of her knarled hand, a few spoken words...Zarkon would be pleased with their work. The two witches levitated and slowly disappeared into the dimming sunset.

VOLTRON FORCE

Allura awoke with a jolt, her eyes wide and fearful as she lunged to her feet. Everyone else was sleeping, including Rick, who slept with his blaster at his side. The Princess lowered her head, trying to determine what had woken her so violently. _Keith. It had something to do with him, but what? _She paced, concentrating. The walls seemed to be pressing in on her, and Allura had to stop and take several breaths to calm herself.

_I wish Keith would come. I wonder where he is? Is he hurt?_ The thought of her handsome, courageous boyfriend laying injured somewhere brought tears to her eyes, and she angrily wiped them away. Eying the keypad that would let her leave the safety of the shelter, the young woman ran over to it and quickly entered the code written next to the keypad. As the door slid open with nary a sound, Allura cast a look back at Rick and ran.


	15. Captured

WEP owns Voltron and its characters. Rick Hunter belongs to Harmony Gold.

Only two chapters left after this one...

Chapter 15: Captured

Lisa Jennings stared with shock-inflicted hazel eyes at the TV screen, tears already forming as the reporter continued his frightening news.

"Planet Arus has fallen into the hands of Prince Haman Niev of Tyvek and King Zarkon Brizantine of Doom. Nothing is known of the royal family's whereabouts, or of the Voltron Force pilots. Early Galaxy Garrison satellite photos show a very broken and barren land..."

Jeff swore and shut the monitor off, running a careless hand through his black hair. "We should've been there. They needed our help."

"Hawkins wouldn't have let us go. He'd have court-martialed every single one of us," Shannon said, regret in his quiet voice. "We didn't have a choice, Jeff."

"Aye mate, he's right," Cliff added, shaking his dark blonde head.

"Those are our _friends_. We should've gone anyway!" Jeff was not ready to be agreeable or to listen. He heard Lisa sniffle and knelt next to her, knowing he had to be strong. Not only was he her boyfriend, but the Vehicle Force Commander. "Shh, Lis. We don't know for sure that they're hurt or captured."

She nodded, trying to compose herself. "I know, Jeff. I just...why didn't _anyone_ try to help? Why not the other Denubian planets?"

"None of them have the firepower, Lisa. They're sitting ducks," Krik said, his voice soft. He felt terrible for the Arusians, but he understood why no one would help.

"Someone should have stepped up, though. I mean, Galaxy Garrison has satellites out here." The soft voice of Ginger Simons wafted from the doorway. "What if they've been captured?" Her deep golden hair was loose, falling gently around her pretty face, her sapphire eyes troubled.

Shannon rose and went to her, wrapping both arms around her and holding her as close as he could. "Shh, lass. We'll find out what happened."

"Yeah, we will." Jeff's harsh words hung like keg powder in the heavy air. No one challenged them.

VOLTRON FORCE

Romelle watched the news program, twisting her hands in her lap, her bare feet tucked up beneath her on the leather sofa. Her mind flew through varying scenarios, none of which were good._ Where did the Force pilots go? And what's happening to Allura? And to...Sven? I wish I could help._ She started as Bandor entered the room, his face sober and blue eyes troubled.

"Why did Tyvek attack them? It doesn't make sense," Romelle said, shaking her head.

Bandor watched her, seeing the tears in her midnight eyes and the way her face had paled. Striding over to his older sister, he sat down and took her delicate hand, squeezing it tightly. "Sven'll be okay, sis. So will the others. And Keith won't let anything happen to Allura. You know how protective of her he is."

She nodded, swallowing hard. Yes, Keith would do everything he could, but he was out fighting, and her cousin was still in a coma. Bandor put an arm around her and pulled her close. It was all the comfort he could offer.

VOLTRON FORCE

Lotor stared at the cell walls, eyes glittering with long-sustained hatred. How could his father do this to him? Why hadn't Jerra tried to help? He knew he had loyal followers, members of the Royal Brizantine Guard, but so far none of them had stepped forth to help him, either. The Prince had exhausted himself earlier by pacing and punching the ungiving walls, and sat in quiet submission now.

_Submission.__ Ha. Father thinks he has me. He thinks I'm some spoilt child who needs a time-out. _Lotor's yellowed eyes closed as a sadistic smile crawled across his chapped lips. _But I'm ever so much more than that. When I get free, he's going to pay. And I will hunt Allura down and force her to marry me._ Thoughts of his wedding night danced through his mind, saturating it with x-rated visions.

_Allura, your precious Captain would die if he knew what I'm going to put you through, over and over. _As his gruesome fantasies played on, Lotor fell asleep – smiling.

VOLTRON FORCE

"Lance..." The Californian groaned as his name touched his ears. Forcing his hazel eyes open, he saw Hunk and Pidge leaning over him, the younger man holding his right wrist to his chest.

'What happened?" Red's pilot asked, struggling to sit up.

"We're on Planet Doom. Those two witches captured us," Hunk told him, his voice grim. "How do ya feel?"

"Terrible." Lance shifted his position. "We're on Doom? Where're Keith and Sven?"

"Guards took them about twenty minutes ago." Pidge's voice was soft, his dark hazel eyes pain-filled.

Lance lowered his head, swearing with the venom of a salted NYC cop. _If only we hadn't stopped to rest!_ "Why'd they take them?"

Hunk's sable eyes met his. "The leader of Voltron and the Arusian Princess' intended? Plus the Polluxian Princess' intended? My biggest worry is what they'll do to them. Neither of them are in good shape."

"We have to get out of here, find them, and get off this piece of Drule trash." Lance made to stand and moaned as his back twitched, making his whole body hurt.

Hunk shook his dark head. "You're injured and so is Pidge. Rest up awhile, then we'll see what we can do." His cool, low tone invited no backlash, and the three pilots settled down to wait.

VOLTRON FORCE

Allura crept along the empty castle hallways, horror flaring in her ocean eyes at the devastation. _How could someone do this?_ Beautiful, ornate tapestries that had been a part of the Antares family for nearly three hundred years had been ripped and torn, their shredded majesty a mockery of the Royal Family. The Princess moved quickly when she heard voices; two Tyvekian soldiers walked past the room she had ducked into, and she realized just how vulnerable she was now.

Making sure the men had moved on, she hurried down a staircase to the castle armory. With any luck, she'd be able to find a blaster. The room had already been stripped bare, and she fought the urge to cry and scream. This was _her_ home. She would not let them break her.

"Hey hot stuff." The voice was low and dull, and Allura shuddered as she swung to face its owner. The Tyvekian was tall and lean, his shoulder muscles rippling beneath the dark blue combat vest he wore. His eyes, a cold slate gray, took all of her in, making her want to retch. He started moving toward her. "Come here."

"No." Allura backed away, eyeing the doorway. If she could dodge him...

"Forget it, honey." He lunged at her, moving quicker than she'd thought possible, catching her arm and pinning her against the wall. The petite blonde struggled, knowing that it was useless. "I know my Prince wants you in his bed, but maybe I can have a little fun first. Break you in." His eyes glittered in anticipation, and one hand stroked down her body. "Nice and soft, gorgeous. Nice and soft."

Allura panicked, screaming as his body crushed her to the wall, his mouth rough and demanding on her own, silencing her cries for help. Knowing it was too late and that he'd never get to her in time, she called out to her Knight Protector.

**_Keith! Keith, save me! Help me!_**

****

VOLTRON FORCE

The Voltron Commander woke with a jerk, maple eyes flashing open in panic as he tried to get up. _Allura! She's in danger!_ Unable to move, Keith struggled harder, the panicked cry of his girlfriend resounding throughout his body. Breathing hard and still bound, he stopped to take in his new surroundings, noting that he was shackled to a concrete wall. Sven was shackled next to him; the Norseman was completely out of it, his face pale with dark circles below his eyes.

**_Keith..._**

****

"Allura!" Her name whispered from his cotton-dry mouth as he struggled against his bonds once more. Groaning in exhausted pain, he stopped, knowing it was completely useless.

**_Help me..._**

****

Tears flowed down his haggard face as her cries became quieter, as if she were losing strength. "Ally..." His mind was to frantic and tired to make that connection that he so desperately needed to make. _Please, honey, hang on. I swear I'll save you..._Keith faded into blackness, going limp against the chains that restrained him.

Outside the cell, Zarkon watched in cool interest. The Force Commander was strong-willed; it would take a lot to break him. The Drule smiled, showing perfect, glistening fangs. He would enjoy every second of it.


	16. Fallen Soldier

WEP owns Voltron and its characters. Rick Hunter belongs to Bandai and Harmony Gold.

Chapter 16: Fallen Soldier

Orla's body ached in every way imaginable. Haman had interrogated her without gaining any information; he'd shown his ire by having her beaten with a wooden pole until she could barely stay on her feet. Now, locked in a tiny cell that contained no creature comforts, the beautiful woman shed tears for her dead brother-in-law.

She remembered when she'd first seen the proud and gentle Arusian monarch, back when he was a prince, young and self-assured. He hadn't been weighed down by the cares and worries of running a planet; his big concern then had been searching for a woman to share his life with.

The pretty sorceress had to smile through her tears – Alfor had fallen hard for Arianna the first time they'd met, at a ball for peace for planet Trandor, the girls' home planet. Ari, as the erstwhile Arusian prince had taken to calling her, had wanted nothing to do with him – at first. Alfor had proven resourceful and doggedly determined, and had won the hand of the beautiful Trandorian princess.

"What about the woman?" Orla startled at the voice, and shallowed her breathing so she could hear better.

"Prince Haman said to leave her."

"Poor little thing. The crays'll get her for sure." Both men laughed and moved on, leaving Orla with a sick feeling in her stomach. She had tried using her magic to escape, but there was some sort of force field keeping her powers in check.

She sighed and jerked as her body spasmed in pain. If this was to be her end, she prayed it would come quickly.

VOLTRON FORCE

Colonel Matthew West stared unyieldingly at Space Marshall Graham, his hazel eyes, so like his son's, lit with green fire. "Sir, with all due respect to Galaxy Garrison, we can not let this slide. We have forces nearby who can help..."

"We can't send the Explorer, Colonel, if that's what you're thinking," Graham said, interrupting. "The Silica galaxy is too fragile to be left alone."

"Then send another ship to cover the Silica problem. I know the S.S. Falconer is ready for another mission." Matthew refused to believe that GG would turn its back on Arus, the very planet that had given them Vehicle Voltron.

Graham sighed in frustration. He knew Matthew's son was on the Lion Force, and he was sympathetic to his worry, but the Garrison was content for now to let things ride, not wanting involvement in another war front. "I'll see what I can do, Matt, but know this: If we do this, if we engage ourselves in a war with Zarkon, we'll be at war with every Drule across the universe."

Matthew nodded once. "I know, and I understand why the Garrison's staying at bay. But if we lose Arus and the Lion Force, who will be next?"

VOLTRON FORCE

Allura closed her eyes as the Tyvekian shoved her down on the cool steel floor, feeling his heavy weight as he pressed against her. "C'mon beautiful, open your eyes. I want you to watch me," he coaxed, his voice deadpan and cold. She wanted to scream, but he had pressed a rag into her mouth, preventing any cries for help.

**_Keith, please...help me!_**

Her calls to him had gone unanswered, but she refused to give up. If there was any way possible that her Knight Protector could save her, he would. Ally shuddered in revulsion as her captor lifted her T shirt to run his hand across her stomach, stroking upwards with a smile on his mottled face.

"You know, the Prince doesn't need to know I found you. I could stash you away..." His mouth plunged down as he licked her forehead. "Just as I thought. Delicious."

"Get away from her." The cold words made Allura's heart leap. The soldier looked up at the doorway where Captain Rick Hunter stood, his blaster leveled on the alien's face. "You heard me."

"Oh, I heard you alright." Quicker than Rick could react, the Tyvekian threw a knife at him, the steel projectile lodging in the Arusian's thigh. It was the last act his enemy committed. Rick fired, his aim true as the soldier fell backward. Allura felt tears slide down her face and into her hair and closed her eyes again.

Rick gritted his teeth and pulled the knife out, gasping as the jagged edges sliced his skin. Throwing the offensive weapon down he strode slowly over to his friend and knelt beside her. "Allura, it's me. Shh, it's okay now. "He gently eased the gag from her mouth and pushed her hair back from her face. The Princess opened her eyes and stared up into his own, seeing the intense concern and care.

"Oh, Rick..." She didn't need to say anything else as her long-time friend and guardian pulled her to him in a chest-crushing hug.

"Don't _ever_ leave like that again," he growled, pushing her back enough to see her face. Allura nodded and leaned her forehead on his chest.

"I promise. Thank you for saving me," she whispered.

"You're welcome. Now come on. We've got to get out of here." They began walking back to the door when Rick hissed in pain, grabbing his injured thigh.

"Rick?" Allura let out a horrified cry at the sight of his blood coursing down his leg.

"It'll be okay," he assured her, but his stomach twisted with the lie. "Come on. I need to get you to safety."

"And _I_ need_ you_ to sit down so I can wrap it," she told him, grabbing the hem of her shirt and ripping. Rick did as she asked, knowing he was losing a lot of blood. As carefully as she could, the petite young woman bound his wound, biting her lip in concentration. Rick tried to keep an impassive face; he did not want to frighten her, but the pain was electric-hot, and it took all of his self-control not to moan as she bandaged his thigh.

"Thanks," he said, gasping as she helped him to his feet.

"It's not the best, but it'll hold," Allura said, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Come on."

They struggled out into the hallway, where Rick rested for a moment. The pain was intensifying, and it seemed to spread down his whole leg. As he closed his cobalt eyes against a sudden, violent headache, a brutal realization stole over him and he forced his eyes open, meeting Ally's concerned ocean orbs.

"Allura, the Tyvekians, they poison their weapons, don't they?" he asked, his breath feeling short and forced.

"Um, I-I think so." She tried to remember her schooling on the other Denubian planets, but couldn't. Gazing into her friend's pain-stricken eyes, though, she felt her chest constrict. "No, no, Rick, you're going to be fine," she told him weakly. "We just have to find Dr. Gorma."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug, whispering gently, "Take my blaster, Ally. You're going to need it..." He hugged her tighter as she struggled. "No, shh, Allura. Look at me." The Arusian princess looked up, tears flooding her bone-white face. Rick wiped some of them away, gasping as the pain elevated and his vision began to blur.

"No, Rick, you have to be okay. I won't let you..." Allura couldn't say it. She _refused_ to say it. "Rick, stay with me, please. Don't go," she said between her escalating sobs. She was losing him, she could tell, and her heart was shattering inside her chest. It couldn't end like this, not for either of them.

"T-Tell Kerry...tell her...love her..." Rick wheezed, his hand on his chest. "Love you...too." He collapsed on the last word, the Tyvekian poison running full-force through his body, shutting it down. Allura caught him, easing his convulsing body to the floor.

"Rick, we love you too. And Kerry – we'll take care of her," she said between sobs. She saw him nod once, and then there was only silence in her arms.

VOLTRON FORCE

"You're kidding, right?" Joe Shimamura gazed with wide sienna eyes at the view screen. "The Garrison just said they're staying out of it."

His long-time friend, Heero Yuy, stared back at him. "Yeah, and since when are we ordinary soldiers?" he asked, his voice low and emotionless. "We leave for Arus tomorrow morning, 0400, from the old Oceana base."

Joe lowered his head for a moment. When he looked back up at his friend, his hair fell across one hot eye. "And let's pray we find them alive."

Heero nodded once and closed the connection.


	17. Darkness Falls

WEP owns Voltron and its characters. Heero Yuy belongs to Bandai and I do not own Joe Shimamura. Not sure who does.

Last chapter, folks. It's been a long, rough ride for our heroes, and it's not over by a long shot. There will be two more stories following this one, but I am taking a break from Voltron fan fiction and returning to Gundam Wing to finish up my story _The Champions_. I'll be back eventually. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and stuck with this. And Failte and Ace...where are you guys! Hope all is well with you wherever you may be. GoldAngel2 and Jen23, you two are probably my biggest supporters. Thanks again. RedLion2

Chapter 17: Darkness Falls

Allura stumbled through the darkened hallways, gripping Rick's blaster so hard her hand was in pain. She felt numb and lost. Losing Rick was like losing a piece of herself, and she knew that she would never get over it. She felt like a traitor, leaving Rick's body in the hallway, but knew the dead Tyvekian would bring members of his unit looking for him, and if they found her, it would be all over.

The Princess managed to slip into Keith's room, where a tunnel hidden in his closet led to the outside of the castle, just beside the lake. She breathed deep, her breath shivering through her. It was dark, the silver moon of Arus shining down on the lake as she made her way toward the stable. The horses were restless, a few striking their stall doors out of nervous energy. Allura took a bridle from the tack room and headed to the fifth stall.

Nightling was her own personal horse, an Arabian that Alfor had bought on Terra and brought to Arus for her eighteenth birthday. The spirited black-bay gelding snorted as the Princess bridled him and led him out into the darkness. Swinging up onto his bare back with graceful equestrienne ease, the blonde urged him into a gallop and headed toward the forest.

VOLTRON FORCE

Prince Haman stared with sullen eyes at Captain Taledge Damar. The head of the Royal Arusian Guard stared back, his lean, handsome face impassive. Inside, he was trembling with fury. Behind the arrogant prince, hung on the wall like some prize animal skin, was his King, the man he had pledged to protect for the rest of his life.

"Tell me where the Queen and Princess are."

"No."

Haman's eyes narrowed in rage and he snapped the whip that he held. Taledge never batted an eye. "Do not test me, Captain. I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Then go ahead. I would die before telling you where they are hidden," the Captain said, forcing himself to remain detached and calm.

Haman raised the whip as the door to his "interrogation" chamber opened, revealing Nara Bruin. "My liege, I have news of the Princess. She was seen leaving the Royal Stables on horseback."

The Prince grinned. "Excellent. Have the men give chase."

"They are already doing so, my Lord." Nara left the room, disgusted with the way Haman was infatuated with the young Arusian woman. She knew Princess Allura would only entertain him for so long. After that, Haman would give her to his men or feed her to the crays.

Haman sighed in satisfaction. "Once I have Allura, she will tell me where the Queen is."

"Are you so sure about that?" Taledge questioned, unable to remain silent. "She would never betray her mother into your hands." He paused. "And your men won't be able to catch her."

Haman nodded to his two guards. "Put him in confinement." He swept from the room, not caring what his prisoner had said. Allura would have no chance against his soldiers.

VOLTRON FORCE

"They're sending us to Arus?" Ginger's sapphire eyes widened. "But Hawkins just told us..."

"Apparently the Garrison changed their mind," Jeff said, shrugging. "They're sending a relief ship to take our place here."

"Hopefully it's not too late," Lisa said quietly, her face pale. "We don't know anything."

"We have to hope for the best." Shannon's tone was firm. "Our friends are strong. If there was any way to survive, they survived."

Jeff nodded and walked over to Lisa, drawing her into his arms. She cuddled close to him, her head against his broad shoulder. Though fraternization was frowned upon by the higher ups, they chose to ignore the two existing couples onboard the _Explorer_. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, if the Garrison would have said something, because Jeff and Shannon knew they could never break up with Lisa and Ginger. They were meant to be together.

"I'm sure they're all okay," the tall Illinoisan whispered to his girlfriend. "You know the guys will keep Ally and Kerry safe."

Lisa nodded, but could not get over her sense of foreboding. Things were not right with their friends, not right at all.

VOLTRON FORCE

"My Lord." Lotor looked up at the small window in the cell door, his yellow eyes lighting up. _At last_. He rose and went to the door, seeing an older soldier who looked somewhat familiar. "I am Captain Swey, your Highness." The lock turned and Lotor stepped out into the hallway, free at last.

"You will be greatly rewarded for this, Captain Swey. Now tell me what has been going on."

"Doom and Tyvek attacked Arus and have gained control of it. Your father has captured the Voltron pilots with the help of his witches." Swey whispered the last word in reverence.

"His _witches_?" Lotor scowled. _So Jerra has thrown her allegiance to my father. _"Come with me, Captain." The Prince strode down the vast, dank hallway. _Arus has fallen, and we have the Voltron Force. Allura. _"Tell me, is the Arusian Princess here?"

"No, my Lord. She was not captured. Nor was the Queen, only the King."

"I see." Lotor smiled to himself. Allura could still belong to him. And if anyone would know where she was, it would be the Force leader.

VOLTRON FORCE

Allura knew they were searching for her. She could hear shouts in the distance, behind her, and knew it would only be a matter of time. She really had no where to go, no safe house to hide. Her only hope was to find Keith or one of the others, or to at least get to a Lion.

"Halt!" The angered yell drove her to go faster, to put as much distance between her and the pursuers as possible. Nightling, pureblooded, a "drinker of the wind," as the desert sheiks called the Arabians, ducked his fine head and gathered himself. The veritable explosion of raw horse power set his rider back a little as he increased his speed, his legs driving hooves to the ground like pistons.

Allura hung on and let him go, knowing he could run a fair distance without becoming winded. As they tore through the night, she tried again to reach Keith, and got no response. That he was hurt and in danger she was sure of. _I have to find him. No matter what I have to do. _She urged the black-bay to run faster. Time was running out. She could feel it.

VOLTRON FORCE

"Bring me the Voltron Commander," Zarkon ordered, settling down on his throne. Now was the time to start breaking the young man down, to bend him to his will. The two guards returned at once with the Captain, who was struggling to break away, raw determination in his maple eyes. "Ah, Captain Mitchell."

"What do you want with me?" Keith asked hotly. The guards shoved him toward the throne.

The Drule King smiled. "You are going to work for me, Commander."

Keith snorted in disbelief. "I think not. I refuse to help you!"

"Then I will have your girlfriend executed," Zarkon told him, leaning forward in his seat. "In the most painful way possible."

"You don't have Allura." Keith didn't know that for sure, but couldn't believe she'd been captured. _If I can reach her, I'll know where she is._

"Are you sure about that, Captain? Are you willing to risk her life?"

Keith closed his eyes, reaching out with his mind, searching for his intended. She just had to be safe. _Rick's with her. I know he'd protect her with his life if he had to._

**_Allura._****_ Answer me, beautiful, please._**

****

**_Keith! Are you..._**

He felt an intense pain go through him as her words abruptly faded from his mind. Gasping, the Voltron Commander blinked hard, shaking his head. _No, no! Ally!_ She couldn't be dead, she couldn't be! Keith refused to believe it, refused to believe she'd just been killed – Allura had to survive this, she had to. Her planet needed her. Her parents needed her. And most of all, _he_ needed her.

Zarkon watched the man struggle, his reptilian eyes narrowed. The Commander was in pain; from what, the King wasn't sure, but he was having trouble dealing with it. "I may not have the Princess, Captain, but rest assured, I will find her. And I _do_ have your friends, your teammates. They will all meet a terrible end if you don't help me."

Keith's head hung low as he gulped in air, his body shuddering. How had this happened? Why had Tyvek attacked? And how was Zarkon connected to it? He was sure of one thing: Zarkon _would_ destroy his friends, and he would not let that happen. Raising his dark, haunted eyes to the Drule monarch, Keith felt his heart plummet with his decision.

"Alright, Zarkon. If I help you, you must promise that my teammates will be released, unharmed. And you will _not_ capture or hurt Allura." Keith's voice was cold and low, almost a growl. His eyes were pools of iced fury.

"I will agree to those terms, Captain." Zarkon stood and motioned to his guards. "Show the Commander to his new quarters. And arrange for the others to be released." Keith felt the guards take his arms and shrugged them off.

"Do not touch me," he hissed, glaring at them. "Never, ever, touch me again." They stared at him, seeing his intense hatred for them. Zarkon smiled to himself. This was what he wanted. He wanted Keith to fuel his hatred, to become so bitter that he could never regain his former self. The Captain stormed from the room, the cowed guards following at a safe distance.

"And so it begins," the Drule King whispered. "The beginning of the end."


End file.
